El dulce sabor de lo incorrecto
by Ne Shizuru
Summary: Una mirada a lo que podría haber sucedido luego del final de la película (Se toma la versión de 1958). Mil disculpas pues actualmente este fic está en suspenso. Será continuado a partir de julio de 2019.
1. Chapter 1

Manuela abrió los ojos. La suave luz del pasillo le indicaba que el amanecer recién se hacía presente sobre el internado. A medida que la bruma del sueño fue despejándose los recuerdos volvieron lentamente a su mente, más dolorosos que nunca. Hacía más de dos meses que la señorita Von Bernburg se había ido de la escuela, nadie sabía dónde, y el no saber cuál era el destino de la profesora hacia que el corazón de Manuela se estrujara de dolor.

Tratando de no pensar en la señorita von Bernburg comenzó mecánicamente a prepararse para el día bajo la atenta vigilancia de la señorita Von Rakett. Como era habitual en los últimos dos meses las niñas a su alrededor comenzaron también a despertarse, conversando entre ellas y sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra. Al parecer la cura para "su enfermedad" consistía en el más absoluto aislamiento emocional. Solo Ivette o Ilse rompían a veces la ley del silencio con un tímido buenos días o buenas noches. A Manuela no le importaba demasiado. La falta de contacto humano normal la tenía sin cuidado. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder asistir más a las clases de teatro, pero por otro lado, el aislamiento servía para que pudiera elaborarse las más complejas fantasías en su cabeza; fantasías en las que siempre la protagonista era su adorada maestra.

A veces en los tiempos de descanso, se imaginaba que Elisabeth (porque así había comenzado a llamarla en su cabeza) entraba al dormitorio por las noches y la llevaba lejos del internado y de la horrorosa vida que ahora tenía. No faltaban en su fantasía ardientes besos y apretados abrazos, y la voz de Elisabeth diciéndole que ella también la amaba, y que nunca más la dejaría; pero las semanas pasaban una tras otra y cada vez quedaba más claro que sus fantasías no eran más que eso.

\- Meinhardis!- La voz de mis Evans la hizo despertar de su ensoñación – ¿Cual fue la primera obra de Shakespeare?

\- La primera obra de la que se tiene registro fue "mucho ruido y pocas nueces" en el año 1600.

\- Muy bien Meinhardis, veo que últimamente te estás aplicando con más empeño en los estudios.

\- Gracias mis Evans

\- Von Treskow!...

La voz de mis Evans siguió fuerte y clara interrogando a las demás alumnas. Manuela volvió a su asiento. Desde que Elisabeth se había marchado, Manuela se había propuesto ser la mejor de su clase. Si lo lograba, quizás le darían un permiso de salida, y con la excusa de visitar a su tía podría buscar a la señorita von Bernburg. La campana anunciando la salida al recreo marcó el fin de la clase.

Manuela tomó uno de sus libros, y como ya era habitual para ella se dirigió a uno de los rincones más alejados de los jardines de la escuela. Caminaba mirando el lago distraídamente cuando escuchó las voces de dos de sus compañeras de dormitorio.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si. Escuche a la Superiora hablar con la señorita von Raket. Al parecer la señorita Von Bernburg se instaló en Berlín y está dando clases en una escuela de allí

\- ¡Como quisiera verla! Extraño muchísimo su beso de buenas noches

\- Por lo que pude oír, ella vendrá a la escuela el próximo domingo a buscar una recomendación de la superiora para su nuevo puesto

\- Oh! Eso es maravilloso….

Las voces de las jóvenes se iban alejando mientras el corazón de Manuela se saltaba un latido. ¡Sería la oportunidad de volver a ver a Elisabeth! ¡Por fin el momento que tanto había ansiado los últimos dos meses llegaría! Una sensación cálida comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo mientras se le dibujaba en el rostro la primera sonrisa real en semanas.

Pero hoy recién era miércoles. Le esperaban todavía tres días de agonía hasta el domingo.

Todavía no le quedaba claro en qué consistía "la enfermedad" que le había dicho la señorita von Bernburg que tenía, pero si se daba cuenta que tenía algo que ver con su afecto por la maestra, y que al parecer ella y todos los demás pensaban que su cercanía la empeoraba, y por eso se había alejado. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa en ocultar que sabía que Elisabeth vendría a la escuela para no despertar sospechas en las demás, sobre todo en la señorita von Raket, de lo contrario la posibilidad de hablar con ella o al menos verla, se esfumaría.

Necesitaba elaborar un plan. El domingo era el único día de descanso en la semana y en ese día las jóvenes que no habían obtenido permiso de salida podían circular libremente por la escuela. Si tenía cuidado al pensar cada movimiento, podría encontrar la ocasión de ver a la señorita von Bernburg a solas y hablar con ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días habían transcurrido tortuosamente para Manuela quien prácticamente no había dormido el sábado por la noche. La esperanza de ver a la señorita von Bernburg la había mantenido despierta, imaginándose lo que le diría cuando finalmente la viera.

Cuando sonó la campana que marcaba la hora de levantarse, siguió su rutina habitual de los últimos domingos de manera lenta y calculada para no levantar sospechas. Desayunó con el resto de sus compañeras, se deslizó sutilmente fuera de la vista de la señorita von Raket y disimuladamente se dirigió la parte delantera de los jardines de la escuela. Aguardaba impaciente que Elisabeth apareciera por fin. Aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de la hora a la que llegaría la maestra, se sentó bajo un árbol simulando que leía un libro mientras lanzaba miradas discretas hacia la puerta.

La mañana pasó, y el objeto de sus deseos no apareció. Era tentador saltearse el almuerzo para esperarla, pero sabía que si lo hacía levantaría sospechas en la suspicaz señorita von Rakett, así que de mala gana se dirigió al refectorio para tomar el almuerzo con el resto de sus compañeras. Apenas terminó de comer, se sentó nuevamente en su puesto bajo el árbol, para vigilar la llegada de la señorita von Bernburg.

Las horas pasaban y ella no aparecía. Bastante entrada la tarde y cansada ya de tanto esperar, se levantó de su lugar de guardia con la decepción marcada en su rostro. Era una tonta por creer en las tonterías que dijeron sus compañeras. Lo más seguro era que Elisabeth hubiera cumplido al pie de la letra lo que le dijo y nunca más volvería a verla.

Volver al edificio de la escuela se sentía como una derrota, por lo que se dirigió hacia una arboleda que estaba a orillas del lago mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro.

\- ¡Manuela!

\- ¡Señorita von Bernburg!

Frente a ella estaba Elisabeth. Concentrada como estaba en su dolor, no había visto a la maestra que se encontraba sentada en un banco de madera medio oculto por los árboles.

Elizabeth se acercó hacia ella con una mirada preocupada.

\- Manuela, ¿te encuentras bien?

Manuela le dio la espalda ocultando sus lágrimas aun molesta por su larga espera.

\- Si… no se preocupe

Elisabeth acarició suavemente la mejilla de la joven, haciendo que volviera el rostro hacia ella

\- Manuela... no me mientas...si estas bien... ¿Entonces por qué lloras?

La ira la invadió ante las palabras de su antigua maestra. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso? ¿Acaso no recordaba todo lo que había sucedido hace solo un par de meses? Como si ella no tuviera ninguna culpa de sus desvelos, de las noches enteras de llanto en silencio para no despertar a sus compañeras.

Con un gesto brusco apartó la mano de Elisabeth de su rostro

\- ¿Por qué lloro? ¡Como se atreve a preguntármelo! ¡Usted me dejó! ¡Me dejó sola aquí y no le importó nada de mí! ¡No le importó que desde que usted se fue nadie me habla más de lo estrictamente necesario! ¡Estoy sola! ¡No tengo a nadie en este mundo! ¡Todos me odian! ¿y me pregunta por qué estoy llorando?

La mujer mayor dio un paso atrás sorprendida por el arrebato de la joven

\- ¿Sigues en aislamiento? Pensé que a esta altura ya te habrían levantado el castigo. – Elisabeth se puso rígida intentando aparentar calma - Lo siento Manuela. Debes entender de una vez que alejarme fue lo mejor para las dos.

\- No. No lo entiendo – ahora Manuela lloraba a lágrima viva - ¿Por qué es tan malo esto que siento? mi madre me enseñó que lo más hermoso en este mundo es el amor, no puedo entender por qué todos creen que es tan malo amarla como lo hago.

Elisabeth le dio la espalda a Manuela, debatiéndose entre lo que sabía que era correcto y sus ganas de abrazar a la joven y consolarla. Respiró profundamente tomando una decisión y luego se giró hacia la joven. Se acercó hasta ella y la tomó suavemente de los brazos.

\- Escúchame Manuela, debes comprender que lo que sientes por mi es equivocado, no puedes amarme de esa manera, debes reservar ese amor para el hombre con quien te cases.

\- ¡Yo no quiero casarme con ningún hombre! Yo quiero ser maestra, como usted y pasar mi vida a su lado.

Elisabeth soltó a la joven haciendo un gesto de desesperación

\- No puede ser Manuela, aunque no fuera malo que dos mujeres estén juntas como lo quieres, tengo veinte años más que tu. ¿No te das cuenta? Yo ya soy una mujer madura, y tú eres solo una niña.

\- ¡No soy una niña! Tengo diecisiete años! Muchas jóvenes de mi edad ya están casadas, ya soy una mujer, y sé lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es usted.

Elisabeth no sabía más que decir para hacerle entender, pero no soportaba ver las lágrimas bajando por el bello rostro de la chica frente a ella. Sintiendo que su corazón se rompía la ver el dolor en los ojos de Manuela la estrechó entre sus brazos, intentando consolarla.

Manuela se aferró a su cuerpo como a una tabla en medio de un mar embravecido.

\- Señorita Elisabeth. No me deje más por favor. No puedo vivir sin usted.

\- ¡No puedo! – decía Elisabeth mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Manuela intentando no estallar ella misma en llanto – ¡Oh Manuela! ¡No entiendes! No entiendes….

La joven se apartó un poco acariciando el rostro de Elisabeth mientras la miraba a los ojos.

\- No puedo entenderla, porque sus palabras dicen una cosa, pero sus ojos me dicen otra. Míreme a los ojos y dígame que no me ama, dígame que no siente nada por mi y le juro que no volveré a pensar en usted, ni a soñarla – su mirada se desvió hacia los labios de la mujer mayor y volvió nuevamente a sus ojos – dígame que no quiere besarme ahora mismo como yo quiero y me olvidaré de que existe.

La cordura abandonó por fin a Elisabeth quien en un impulso se lanzó hacia los labios de la joven. Su primer beso había sido tierno y casto, y sobre todas las cosas, unilateral. El beso de ahora estaba cargado de toda la pasión y frustración de la maestra, acumulada por meses de desear culpablemente a la joven. La boca de la mujer mayor devoraba exigentemente los labios de la joven, que sin saber muy bien que hacer entreabrió los labios para sentir más a Elisabeth. Manuela se sintió desfallecer cuando sintió la lengua de Elisabeth rozando tentativamente la suya. Ni en sus más acalorados sueños podría haberse imaginado las sensaciones que ahora invadían su cuerpo. Sus manos cobraron vida propia enredándose en los cabellos de la otra mujer para acercarla más hacia su boca. Tan abruptamente como había comenzado, el beso terminó.

Elisabeth caminaba hacia atrás apartándose de ella mientras la miraba con ojos oscuros y la respiración agitada. De pronto una expresión de horror cruzó su rostro mientras se cubría la boca con una mano y susurraba

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Qué estoy haciendo…!

Sin más se dio la vuelta y echó a correr en dirección a la escuela dejando a una confundida Manuela detrás de ella quien la miraba irse mientras se acariciaba los labios que se sentían hinchados por el apasionado beso que habían compartido.

Manuela se secó las lágrimas con gesto ausente y todavía con el cuerpo cosquilleando y medio aturdida por la experiencia vivida comenzó a andar hacia la escuela. Saliendo del bosquecillo se topó con una delgada libreta negra. Curiosa por saber a quién pertenecía la abrió, descubriendo la cuidada caligrafía de Elisabeth. En la libreta figuraban su dirección actual en Berlín y la de la escuela donde daba clases. Feliz por su buena suerte escondió la libreta en su delantal y se dirigió hacia el edificio del internado a paso ligero. El destino estaba a su favor, y ahora que sabía a ciencia cierta que Elizabeth sentía lo mismo que ella, no pararía hasta convencerla de estar a su lado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elisabeth no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Luego de su desliz con Manuela había vuelto corriendo a la escuela y se había metido a su antigua oficina. La señorita von Raket le había dicho que nadie la ocupaba aún y se le antojó el lugar perfecto para poder recomponerse un poco luego de la escena junto al lago.

Su mente era un torbellino y su corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho. Intentando poner sus emociones bajo control se sentó tras su antiguo escritorio cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.

Una respiración, y la habitación a su alrededor desapareció de su mente. Otra respiración y su mente quedo en blanco salvo por el rostro de Manuela, que se entrometía en sus pensamientos. Le llevo un par de respiraciones más poder borrarlo.

Ya totalmente en control de si misma, se dirigió al despacho de la superiora con gesto impasible y golpeo suavemente la puerta.

\- ¡Adelante!

Exclamó la superiora con voz rasposa. Elizabeth entró al despacho. Acompañando a la anciana como siempre se encontraba la señorita von Raket de pie al lado del escritorio.

\- Buenas tardes Fräu Oberin, vine en busca de su carta de recomendación tal cual acordamos.

\- Señorita von Bernburg. Buenas tardes. La estaba esperando, la señorita von Raket me dijo que llegó hace más de una hora.

Elizabeth se volvió hacia von Rakette quien le sonrió falsamente. Elisabeth le sonrió a su vez de la misma manera, preguntándose si la mujer habría sido testigo de su intercambio con Manuela. Seguramente no, reflexionó, pues de lo contrario Rakette ya habría montado un escándalo mayúsculo. Esa mujer siempre le había provocado grima, pero desde lo sucedido con Manuela, francamente no podía dejar de verla como a una persona vil y detestable.

Ignorándola se volvió de nuevo hacia la superiora.

\- Siento haberla hecho esperar pero no pude resistir la tentación de recorrer los jardines de la escuela nuevamente.

La superiora la observó suspicaz. Su olfato le decía que había más en la sencilla declaración de la señorita von Bernburg que lo que ella estaba contando.

\- La entiendo, una puede volverse muy aficionada a este lugar y a todo lo que hay aquí – Dijo la anciana - Sabe que su puesto aún no ha sido cubierto. Si lo desea puede volver con nosotros y volver a disfrutar de todo lo que la escuela ofrece

Elisabeth apretó los labios imperceptiblemente cuando las palabras de la directora hicieron que su mente volviera traicioneramente a Manuela.

¡Sería tan fácil sucumbir a la tentación de estar nuevamente cerca de la joven! Pero luego de lo ocurrido hoy tenía claro que lo mejor para ella y para Manuela era que se fuera y jamás volviera.

\- Lo siento Fräu Oberin, pero mi decisión es inapelable.

La superiora emitió un profundo suspiro. Al parecer se quedaría con la intriga. Todo el lenguaje corporal de Elisabeth la mostraba en este momento como alguien decidida a no hablar y cerrada a cualquier tipo de cuestionamiento.

\- Está bien. Veo que no podre convencerla - dijo mientras le ofrecía un sobre lacrado que Elisabeth guardó en su bolso - que Dios la acompañe fräulein von Bernburg.

Elisabeth respondió con una ligera reverencia

\- Gracias hermana superiora e igualmente. Voy en camino. Mi coche ya debe estar por llegar.

Al salir de la oficina se giró hacia von Raket saludandola con un ligero cabeceo.

Von Raket la observó a su vez con gesto triunfal. Al final había conseguido su objetivo de echar a von Bernburg del internado.

Elizabeth la observó durante un breve instante antes de girarse y salir de la habitación. La expresión de von Raket la hacía detestar a la mujer aún un poco más.

Ya dentro del coche, Elisabeth dio una última mirada a la escuela. El levantar la vista sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Manuela que la observaba marcharse detrás de una de las ventanas del primer piso. Elisabeth apartó rápidamente la mirada ansiando alejarse de una vez del internado, de Manuela y de sus sentimientos.

El trayecto desde Postdam a Berlín fue lento y agotador. Los últimos rayos de sol se ocultaban en el horizonte cuando al fin llegó a casa.

Su pequeño apartamento en la ciudad era cálido y confortable. La escuela donde ahora daba clases también era un internado como la anterior y se le había ofrecido albergue allí, pero ella lo rechazó amablemente.

Era mejor así.

Durante los años pasados en el internado muchas veces había advertido que las jóvenes "se enamoraban" de ella, pero hasta que llegó Manuela, había sido inmune a sus miradas de adoración y evidentes suspiros. Tanto así que pensaba que por fin había logrado superar aquellos deseos que tuvo durante su propia juventud y que la sociedad consideraba equivocados.

Pero habían bastado los ojos dulces y la tímida sonrisa de Manuela para hacerle ver que nada había sido superado, solo había reprimido profundamente sus impulsos.

Cada vez que sus pensamientos volvían a la joven, la culpa y el remordimiento la ahogaban y le impedían respirar. Ella era un monstruo. No le cabía otra descripción que la que le había dado su propia madre hace tantos años cuando la descubrió besándose con Ángela, su mejor amiga, bajo el fresno. Todavía recordaba el rictus de desprecio en el rostro de su madre y los azotes que sufrió por su desliz. Luego de eso la enviaron a un horrible internado y jamás volvió a ver Ángela.

Fueron años muy duros. Pero finalmente aprendió a ocultar lo que sentía bajo infinitas capas de estudiada serenidad. De todas formas nunca pudo resignarse a casarse y compartir el lecho con un hombre. La posibilidad de ser maestra la libró de ese terrible destino, aunque la confinó a la más absoluta soledad. Prefería eso a pasar el resto de su vida junto a alguien que seguramente despreciaría y con el paso de los años, la soledad pasó a ser una agradable constante para ella. Su necesidad de afecto se veía cubierta con los pequeños gestos de las jóvenes que con los años había llegado a considerar sus propias hijas.

Pero Manuela…

Se quitó el sombrero desplomándose en su pequeño sofá y se frotó los ojos con gesto cansado.

Manuela era diferente. Siempre lo había sido. Desde la primera vez que la vio bajando por las escaleras. Al principio creyó que las ganas de protegerla habían surgido por su propio instinto maternal y por el aura de tristeza y vulnerabilidad que rodeaban a la joven. Eso la llevó a hacer excepciones con ella, excepciones que nunca se había permitido con ninguna otra alumna. Se sentía exultante cada vez que el más pequeño de sus gestos dibujaba una expresión de absoluta felicidad en el rostro de Manuela

El ensayo de Romeo y Julieta lo había cambiado todo. Ese breve beso la había consternado profundamente. No tanto el hecho de que Manuela la hubiese besado, sino su propia actitud ante el beso. La noche luego del episodio se había puesto a recordarlo con todo detalle y cayó en la cuenta de que debería haberse apartado y no lo hizo. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Ella sabía que estaba mal, sabía que era incorrecto sin embargo su cuerpo la había traicionado, no solo al no apartarse si no también al enviarle todas esas sanciones tanto tiempo olvidadas. Sus ojos se habían cerrado al sentir los labios de la chica, y cada uno de sus sentidos se había potenciado en ese instante. Todavía podía recordar el calor de su boca, su aroma y su cuerpo atrapado entre sus brazos.

Ese beso puso su mundo del revés. Al principio trató de guardar nuevamente sus sentimientos bajo la rígida disciplina que había aprendido durante tantos años. Evitaba a Manuela, tratando en vano de mostrarse fría y distante con ella. La joven debía verla solo como su maestra, nada más que eso, pero los sucesos del día del cumpleaños de la Hermana superiora le hicieron darse cuenta que lo mejor para las dos era alejarse.

Durante semanas intentó olvidarse de sus sentimientos por Manuela. Finalmente había logrado reprimirse lo suficiente como para pensar que ya no estaba bajo el hechizo de la joven y más confiada en si misma había decidido ir a buscar la carta de recomendación de la superiora.

Una inmensa alegría la invadió al visitar nuevamente su vieja y querida escuela y no pudo resistirse a la tentación de sentarse un momento a contemplar el lago bajo los árboles. En ese momento había aparecido Manuela. Su corazón se estrujó al ver las lágrimas de la joven, y esa necesidad irresistible de protegerla y consolarla que sentía con ella la había traicionado nuevamente.

El beso que se habían dado le hizo comprender que nunca pudo olvidarla. Manuela era la dueña de su corazón y el objeto de sus más depravados deseos. Ella había corrompido a la joven con sus sucios sentimientos. Debía alejarse. Debía correr lejos de ella para salvarla.

 _La cena puede esperar_ , pensó y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, para sobreponerse al agotamiento físico y emocional del día, se fue directo a la cama.

La soledad fue la única testigo de su desolación esa noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Las semanas pasaban lentamente en el internado. Manuela ponía más empeño que nunca en sus estudios. También había comenzado a escribirle a su tía cartas cargadas de falso afecto y mentiras en las que derrochaba elogios para la escuela. Debía conseguir que la anciana aceptara que la fuera a visitar para no levantar sospechas y necesitaba hacer creer a sus carceleras que estaba "curada", de lo contrario nunca volvería a ver a Elizabeth.

La delgada libreta de su ex maestra permanecía escondida en el refugio de caza abandonado de los jardines. No podía arriesgarse a que alguien la encontrara en su poder, así que tuvo buen cuidado de memorizar las direcciones del apartamento y de la nueva escuela de Elizabeth antes de ocultarla cuidadosamente.

A veces la tentación de buscarla y releerla mil veces era muy grande, pero refrenaba sus impulsos sabiendo que cualquier descuido podría hacer fallar totalmente el plan que había trazado para volver a ver a Elizabeth.

El recuerdo del apasionado beso junto al lago permanecía claro en su mente. A veces en las noches, cuando las demás se habían dormido, cerraba fuertemente los ojos para recrear el momento y las sensaciones vividas. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, todavía podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Elizabeth. En esas ocasiones la emoción la invadía y un cálido sentimiento se esparcía desde su pecho y se alojaba en su vientre, dejándola con ganas de algo más, aunque no sabía muy bien que.

Eran estos recuerdos los que la mantenían cuerda entre el vacío del silencio impuesto a su alrededor por la superiora; aunque últimamente había notado cierta rebeldía disimulada en algunas actitudes de Ivette, quien le dirigía la palabra más seguido de lo estrictamente necesario, generando situaciones a propósito para así tener excusas para hablarle.

Manuela no lo sabía, pero la otra joven se sentía profundamente nostálgica al no poder hablarle ni estar cerca de ella. Muchas veces Ivette maldecía en silencio a Fräu Oberin, a von Rakette y a toda la escuela por lo que le estaban haciendo pasar a Manuela.

Ignorante del sentir de su amiga, Manuela se dirigía como todos los días a clase de francés. El idioma le resultaba sencillo de entender. Su madre le había enseñado a hablarlo antes de morir, así que las clases con madame Aubert solían resultarle bastante aburridas en general.

Caminaba por los pasillos hacia el aula cuando fue interceptada por Fräu Oberin

\- ¡Meinhardis! A mi despacho

Exclamo la superiora entrando a su oficina seguida de Manuela y sentándose rígidamente y con gesto cansado tras su escritorio a la vez que le hacía señas a Manuela de que hiciera lo propio frente a ella.

\- Si hermana Superiora…

Manuela se sentó con aprensión temerosa de lo que la anciana fuera a decirle.

\- Meinhardis, pude notar en las últimas semanas que su rendimiento en los estudios ha crecido notablemente. En este momento es la mejor de su clase. Me complace comunicarle también que los informes de la señorita von Rakette sobre su comportamiento en el último mes han sido muy favorables.

Dijo la mujer mayor mientras leía su libreta de calificaciones con las gafas colgando de la nariz.

\- Gracias Hermana superiora.

\- En vista de todo esto, decido levantarle el aislamiento. De hoy en más puede volver a hablar con las demás alumnas y participar en todas las actividades extracurriculares de la escuela.

El rostro de manuela se iluminó con una tímida sonrisa

\- Gracias Hermana superiora… ¿puedo visitar a mi tía el fin de semana?

Sabía que era apresurado, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de preguntar. La anciana asumió una postura más rígida aún en la silla

\- Eso todavía no Meinhardis. Sigamos viendo sus avances y cuando consideremos que está lista le daremos permiso para visitar a su tía. Ahora retírese.

Manuela se despidió de la anciana con una ligera reverencia y abandonó la oficina. La clase de francés ya había terminado, así que se dirigió al refectorio a almorzar con el resto de las alumnas. En silencio se sentó cerca de Ivette, quien le dirigió un suave cabeceo.

La señorita von Rakette se hizo presente con su habitual monóculo en la mano llamando la atención de toda la sala.

\- ¡Señoritas! ¡Señoritas! ¡SILENCIO! - Dijo mientras miraba severamente a las muchachas reunidas a su alrededor - Quiero informarles, que a partir del día de hoy se levanta el aislamiento de la alumna Meinhardis, así que se deja sin efecto el castigo a quien desee hablar con ella.

Von Rakette se retiró sin decir nada más. Inmensamente feliz por la noticia Ivette volteó hacia Manuela y la tomó de las manos sonriéndole emocionada

\- ¡Manuela! Por fin podremos hablar. ¡No sabes cómo te extrañe!

Dijo en tono suave y dulce mientras miraba a manuela con afecto.

\- Yo también lo hice Ivette – Manuela le dio un ligero apretón con gesto agradecido –también te extrañe…

\- Yo… siento mucho no haberte hablado en este tiempo…

\- No te preocupes Ivette, lo entiendo, si lo hubieses hecho habrían cancelado tus salidas y no podrías ver a tu madre.

\- ¿Y yo? ¿A mí no me extrañaste? –

Exclamó Ilse acercándose a ella mientras simulaba sentirse ofendida. Manuela se rió suavemente y apretó a la joven en un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Claro que si querida amiga!

Las demás se acercaban a saludarla y felicitarla, con gestos cariñosos. La única que se mantenía en silencio y alejada de las demás era Alexandra.

Al principio y luego del incidente del día del cumpleaños de Fräu Oberin, Alexandra había fluctuado entre la culpa por el mal momento vivido por Manuela y el resentimiento por perder a la señorita von Bernburg. Pero mientras más analizaba los hechos más se convencía de que ella había hecho lo correcto al delatar a Manuela.

Esa… Esa _huérfana_ , había venido a alterar las cosas entre la maestra y ella. Antes de su llegada era claro que la favorita de von Bernburg era Alexandra, pero la llegada de Manuela lo había cambiado todo, haciendo que la atención de la mujer mayor se volcara de forma totalmente equivocada hacia la otra joven.

En su mente se iba fijando cada vez más la idea de que la única culpable de la salida de la profesora era Manuela. Si Manuela no se hubiese entrometido entre ella y su maestra; y si Manuela no hubiese sido tan escandalosa al beber el ponche Alexandra no habría tenido que delatarla con von Rakette. Y finalmente la escena en el refectorio… La indiscreción de Manuela había sido claramente vergonzosa para la señorita von Bernburg; tanto que la había obligado a renunciar a la escuela y alejarse de Alexandra.

 _Si_ , pensó mirando con rencor a la otra joven quien disfrutaba nuevamente del afecto y la atención de sus compañeras _Todo es culpa de Manuela_. Que disfrutara de la buena vida ahora, si Dios era justo pronto se le terminaría y pagaría por todo lo que había hecho, y si la justicia divina no llegaba pronto, la propia Alexandra se haría cargo de hacerla pagar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las tardes de los domingos eran agradables para Elizabeth. Al menos una vez cada quince días recibía la visita de Danielle Aubert y Katherine Evans, sus antiguas compañeras de trabajo. Mientras tomaban el té de la tarde (costumbre inglesa que Katherine nunca pudo abandonar) las dos mujeres le relataban divertidas anécdotas sobre las jóvenes internas pero evitaban cuidadosamente hacer cualquier referencia a Manuela. Aunque se moría por tener noticias de la joven Elizabeth tampoco preguntaba.

Ese domingo como siempre horneó un pastel para sus invitadas y comenzó el delicado ritual del preparado del té. Ya eran las cuatro treinta, y las mujeres siempre llegaban a las cinco en punto, Elizabeth reflexionaba que la puntualidad de sus invitadas sin duda se debía a la formal educación inglesa de mis Evans. Conociendo a Danielle y si fuera por ella, seguramente tomarían el té a las diez de la noche.

El timbre sonó y diligentemente se dirigió a abrir la puerta para hacer pasar a sus invitadas pero solo se encontraba mis Evans frente a su puerta.

\- ¡Katherine! pasa por favor ¿y Danielle?

\- Ella está con una fuerte gripe y no pudo venir hoy, pero me dijo que te enviara sus saludos.

\- ¡Oh! Lamento escucharlo, espero que mejore pronto. Pero pasa por favor. Preparé pastel para acompañar el té.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron frente a frente como siempre disfrutando del té y poniéndose al día con los acontecimientos de la semana.

Cada una contaba a la otra lo acontecido en el trabajo y con sus respectivas alumnas, sus vidas eran tranquilas y rutinarias y por lo general giraban en torno a sus alumnas y nada más. En el caso de Katherine, el hecho de no vivir en su país natal y además en un lugar donde se hablaba otro idioma, hacia que tuviera pocas amistades más allá de Elizabeth o Danielle.

Para Elizabeth, la situación no era muy distinta, pues tampoco tenía muchas amigas y aunque tenía una hermana, ésta se había casado con un capitán del ejército y se había trasladado con su marido a África hace años.

Katherine relataba una divertida anécdota sobre otra de las travesuras de Ilse von Westhagen.

\- …Y así fue como Westhagen terminó en la enfermería con dolor de estómago. Dice que aprendió la lección y que nunca más volverá a apostar con Wolzogen por ver quién puede comer más manzanas en menos tiempo.

Elizabeth rió ligeramente

\- ¡Westhagen siempre tuvo un espíritu rebelde!

\- Y tú siempre se lo incentivaste. Extraña mucho tu presencia. Todas lo hacen.

\- Yo también las extraño

Dijo Elizabeth con nostalgia. Un breve silencio se hizo entre las dos. Katherine dejo el tazón sobre la mesa.

\- La hermana superiora decidió levantarle el aislamiento a Meinhardis.

La declaración casual dejó a Elizabeth un poco descolocada. Rápidamente se recompuso intentando disimular la emoción que había sentido al escuchar el nombre de la joven

\- ¿Sí? ¡Qué bueno por ella!

\- Realmente sí. Ella cambió mucho en los últimos tiempos. Mejoró mucho sus calificaciones y ahora es la mejor de la clase. Pero sigue siendo bastante tímida y retraída.

Elizabeth se revolvió en su asiento un poco incómoda con la conversación.

\- Meinhardis siempre fue una joven muy… peculiar. Pero siempre fue evidente su potencial para mejorar.

Dijo intentando aparentar calma

\- Si. Y tú siempre lo viste. Aún cuando las demás no teníamos fe en ella tú nunca te diste por vencida. Siempre fue especial para ti

La mano de Elizabeth tembló ligeramente mientras tomaba la taza de té

\- Como todas mis alumnas… siempre la traté igual que a las demás

\- Está bien, no te pongas a la defensiva. Sabes que siempre estuve de tu lado en este tema.

Elizabeth la observó con afecto

\- Y yo te lo agradezco sinceramente. Tanto tú como Danielle fueron un gran apoyo para mí luego de lo sucedido.

\- No podíamos hacer otra cosa, como te dije aquella vez, no te juzgo. Sé que a veces es difícil gobernar sobre nuestros sentimientos

Elizabeth la observó con un gesto de evidente molestia

\- Te agradezco nuevamente, pero estas equivocada. Los sentimientos a los que te refieres nunca existieron. Meinhardis siempre fue para mí una alumna igual a las otras y nada más.

Katherine suspiro. No tenía sentido contradecir a la otra mujer aunque podía oler la mentira en cada una de sus palabras. Elizabeth no daría el brazo a torcer confesando lo que realmente sentía por la joven.

Quizás fuera porque su educación Inglesa era un poco menos rígida que la educación alemana, quizás por el estilo de vida liberal de sus padres, o tal vez simplemente porque era una romántica empedernida, pero en todo caso Katherine siempre pudo ver lo que sucedía entre Meinhardis y su ex maestra y nunca las juzgo por ello.

Tal vez sus propias vivencias tenían mucho que ver en su poco ortodoxo punto de vista, pues antes de embarcarse a Alemania, y a instancias de su propia madre, había compartido su tiempo con el movimiento de las llamadas sufragistas, en el que estaban involucradas todo tipo de mujeres. En ese ambiente sumamente liberal, las relaciones amorosas entre dos mujeres eran vistas como algo natural y algunas de sus amigas más cercanas preferían otras mujeres por sobre los hombres para compartir su tiempo y su cama.

A veces se sentía tentada a compartir parte de su historia con Elizabeth, pero la mujer se mostraba tan cerrada a aceptar incluso sus propios sentimientos que no se sentía segura de que fuera a interpretar de buena manera su historia.

Lo mejor sería ir trabajando gradualmente sobre los prejuicios de Elizabeth, y sobre la muralla que había levantado en torno a ellos.

No queriendo terminar la visita con una discusión, decidió cambiar de tema y continuar hablando de naderías. Ya habría ocasión para ahondar más en los sentimientos de von Bernburg.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manuela era feliz. Por fin había obtenido permiso para visitar a su tía. La idea de pasar el tiempo con la severa anciana no la emocionaba particularmente, pero con un poco de suerte podría convencerla de dar un paseo por la ciudad, y de esa forma buscaría disimuladamente el lugar donde quedaba el departamento de Elizabeth.

El coche se detuvo frente a la residencia de su tía. Greta, el ama de llaves ya la estaba esperando en el portal

\- ¡Señorita! ¡Por fin llega! Su tía la esta esperando, esta muy molesta por su tardanza.

\- Lo siento Greta. El coche llego a recogerme a la escuela mas tarde de lo esperado.

\- Yo recogeré sus cosas señorita. Usted vaya con su tía antes de que se moleste aun más.

Manuela entro a la casa con paso apresurado. Siendo medio día lo más seguro era que su tía la estuviera esperando ya sentada a la mesa.

\- Buenos días tía

\- Siéntate Manuela. Considerando el tiempo que hace que no me visitas por lo menos podrías ser puntual y no dejarme esperando para el almuerzo.

\- Lo siento tía

Murmuro Manuela agachando la cabeza y comenzando a comer en silencio. Obviamente el llegar tarde no había sido su culpa, pero cuando la anciana estaba de mal humor (casi todo el tiempo) era mejor no replicarle.

\- Cuando terminemos de comer subirás a tu habitación a refrescarte. Necesitas algo de ropa decente. No puedes vestir el uniforme de la escuela todo el dia. Debes tener un poco de sensatez Manuela, si vas a venir a visitarme debes traer tu ropa de calle.

\- Lo siento mucho tía. No me permitieron traer mi antigua ropa. Me dijeron que me la devolverían al terminar la escuela

La baronesa hizo un mohín de disgusto

\- Está bien. Luego iremos a visitar a la señora Teyler. Te compraré otra ropa y la dejaras aquí para cuando vuelvas a visitarme. La hija de mi hermano no debe salir a la calle vestida como criada

\- Gracias tía. Agradezco mucho lo que hace por mí.

\- No me lo agradezcas. Juré a a tu padre que me haría cargo de ti si algo le ocurría a tu madre y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Ahora, termina la comida de una vez y sube a tu cuarto.

Manuela terminó de comer en silencio y se dirigió al cuarto que se le había asignado en el corto tiempo que vivió con su tía tras morir su madre.

A diferencia del resto de la casa, que presentaba el mismo estilo frío y adusto del internado, su habitación estaba decorada en suaves colores pastel. El retrato de una sonriente niña muy parecida a ella misma y con un vestido antiguo y a cuerpo entero ocupaba una de las paredes.

Cuando recién llegó a la casa luego de morir su madre, a Manuela se le ocurrió preguntarle a su tía quien era la niña, pero la anciana había respondido de mala manera que no era de su incumbencia.

Greta, el ama de llaves, se había apiadado del gesto triste de la joven ante la respuesta áspera y más tarde y a solas le había contado a Manuela que el retrato era de la hija de la baronesa, quien había muerto en un accidente de equitación antes de cumplir los doce años.

El esposo de la Baronesa había enloquecido por la culpa pues fue él quien había insistido que su hija aprendiera a cabalgar. El barón von Erhenberg murió solo un par de años más tarde con el cuerpo destrozado por el alcohol al que se había vuelto demasiado aficionado.

Tantas desgracias juntas transformaron a la baronesa en una mujer fría e implacable, muy diferente a la mujer dulce y alegre que Greta conoció durante su juventud.

Al llegar Manuela, Greta había orado por que la joven devolviera un poco de vida a la amargada baronesa, pero no pasaron más que un par de semanas para que decidiera enviar a su sobrina al internado terminando así con las esperanzas del ama de llaves de que la presencia dulce de la muchacha devolviera a su señora la alegría que le habían arrebatado de tan joven.

Manuela se lavó a toda prisa y bajó por las escaleras temblando ante la perspectiva de salir al frío aire de otoño tan solo con su uniforme de la escuela.

Su tía ya la esperaba impaciente al pie de las escaleras

\- ¡Hasta que por fin te decidiste a bajar! ¡Andando!

El frio de la calle hacia tiritar a Manuela mientras caminaba con su tía a la casa de la señora Teyler.

Al pasar por una intersección se dio cuenta que el nombre de la calle era el de la dirección del apartamento de Elizabeth, y considerando la numeración de los edificios, la maestra no debía vivir a más de un par de calles de la casa de su tía.

Trató de memorizar donde se encontraba. Debía encontrar alguna excusa para explorar un poco más la calle y confirmar donde quedaba la casa de Elizabeth. El cartel de una pastelería en dirección a donde creía que era la casa de la maestra le dio una idea.

\- ¿Podríamos comprar pastelillos cuando volvamos de la casa de la señora Teyler?

\- Ya veremos. Sabes que es de muy mala educación que me andes pidiendo que te compre cosas Manuela.

\- Yo creí que tal vez le gustaría que le preparara un buen té a nuestro regreso, y los pastelillos serían un buen acompañamiento…

Dijo Manuela intentando convencer a la anciana.

\- Está bien, recuérdame pasar por la pastelería cuando terminemos de la señora Teyler

La señora Teyler era una mujer delgada y pálida, su casa era pequeña y pilas de géneros, ropa a medio hacer y vestidos terminados inundaban el lugar. Una joven no mucho mayor que Manuela anotaba en una libreta las medidas que la modista le iba tomando.

Un poco más tarde Manuela se quedó sentada en un rincón esperando que su tía terminara de elegir la ropa para ella y de negociar el precio con la señora Teyler. La joven ayudante la observaba curiosa intentando disimular su interés.

A Manuela le llamaba un poco la atención la actitud de la joven, pero decidió ser educada y en una de las ocasiones que la pescó observándola le sonrió con simpatía. Para su desconcierto la joven se sonrojó profundamente y se volvió rápidamente con una risita tonta.

Finalmente, y luego de más de una hora de tomar medidas y elegir modelos y géneros, la joven volvía a casa de su tía con un nuevo vestido de invierno de corte severo, una modesta provisión de ropa interior nueva y un abrigado chal para protegerla del frío. Otro vestido más estaría listo la semana entrante.

La muestra de generosidad de su tía había asombrado un poco a Manuela, quien no comprendía la extraña actitud de la, por lo general, desconsiderada anciana. Pero si la mujer quería tener un gesto agradable con ella aunque sea una vez, no la cuestionaría.

De camino se detuvieron en la pastelería que Manuela había visto anteriormente para comprar unos bocadillos y mientras el dependiente atendía a su tía Manuela salió a la calle con la excusa de tomar un poco de aire. Si la dirección que había memorizado era correcta, el apartamento de Elizabeth se encontraba solo a un par de metros siguiendo la calle.

Requirió de todo su control no salir corriendo hacia el lugar y llamar a la puerta de Elizabeth, pero sabía que debía ser prudente si no quería arruinar su oportunidad. Dando un profundo suspiro entro de nuevo a la tienda donde su tía ya pagaba lo que había comprado.

No alcanzó a ver a Elizabeth saliendo por la puerta de su casa, quien se detuvo un momento observando vacilante la pastelería y luego comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que ella se encontraba.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth se encontraba muy inquieta ese domingo por la tarde. Mis Evans y Madame Aubert no vendrían hoy asi que se pondría a ordenar su minúsculo apartamento aprovechando el tiempo libre que no tenia durante la semana.

Mientras limpiaba enérgicamente pensaba que seguramente su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pues ayer por la tarde por un momento creyó ver a Manuela entrando en la pastelería de la esquina. Lo mas probable es que solo fuera una creación de su imaginación perversa.

Todavía no podía olvidar a la joven. A veces se despertaba en el medio de la noche en medio de su cama revuelta luego de soñar con ella. A veces eran sueños agradables, pero en la mayor parte de las ocasiones eran pesadillas en las que Manuela no era rescatada por sus compañera y caía al vacío desde la cima de las escaleras.

Insistentes golpes a su puerta la hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones preguntándose quien azotaba su puerta con tanta impaciencia.

\- ¡Manuela!

Su sorpresa era mayúscula, parada en su portal y frente a sus ojos se encontraba la joven con cara de cachorro asustado

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Sabía que no debía dejarla entrar. Estaba fuera de toda discusión. Mas sin embargo su cuerpo se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la muchacha contradiciendo a su sentido común que gritaba ante lo impropio de la situaciónmientras cerraba la puerta detrás de las dos.

Elizabeth se sentó en su pequeño sofá e indico a la joven con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza que hiciera lo mismo en una silla frente a ella.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambas. Manuela no se decidía a hablar manteniendo la cabeza gacha y revolviéndose en su asiento, lo que ponía a Elizabeth cada ves mas nerviosa.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decir algo? ¿O te vas a quedar todo el tiempo mirando el suelo de mi apartamento?

Manuela se encogió ante el frio tono de la maestra.

\- Es que no se que decir...

\- Podrías empezar por explicarme como sabes donde vivo y a que viniste.

Manuela le extendió la libreta que había encontrado

\- Vine a traerle esto, se le cayó el dia que nosotras...

\- ¡Está bien! - la interrumpió bruscamente Elizabeth - pero no hacía falta que vinieras, podrías haberla enviado por correo.

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas ante la dureza de su ex maestra y agacho nuevamente la cabeza con gesto culpable.

\- Lo siento. Solo quería verla de nuevo...

El corazón de Elizabeth se encogió ante el tono lastimero de la joven.

Durante un segundo se quedo en silencio con los ojos cerrados y una mano sobre la boca. Luego se dirigió a Manuela nuevamente, esta vez en tono más dulce y suave.

\- Escúchame Manuela. No quiero lastimarte¿pero acaso entiendes lo impropio que es que estés en mi casa en este momento?

La joven asintió lentamente en silencio.

\- Y hablando de eso. ¿Cómo hiciste para venir? - por el rostro de Elizabeth cruzo una expresión de alarma - ¡¿Acaso te escapaste de la escuela?!

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! No. Vine a visitar a mi tía. Ella vive a pocas calles de aquí.

\- ¿Y ella sabe que viniste a verme?

\- No. Le dije que vendría a la pastelería de la esquina a comprar galletas...

\- O sea que le mentiste...

\- No. En verdad compre las galletas

Dijo mostrándole un pequeño paquete a Elizabeth con expresión inocente.

Elizabeth intento en vano reprimir una sonrisa ante la adorable expresión de la joven. Sus grandes ojos derribaban todas sus barreras como nunca nada lo había hecho antes

Carraspeando se recompuso.

\- Bien. Hablemos seriamente. Debes entender que lo mejor es que no nos veamos. Ya te lo he dicho….

\- ¿Ni siquiera un momento? Prometo que no diré ni haré nada inapropiado si me permite venir a visitarla de vez en cuando... ¡Por favor! Usted es la única persona en el mundo con quien puedo hablar.

Suplicó Manuela.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con tus amigas de la escuela?

\- La más cercana es Ivette, pero aún ella no me entiende. Hablamos, pero por lo general de cosas que no me interesan y me aburro enormemente.

Elizabeth sopesó las palabras de Manuela. A pesar de su carisma, un aura de soledad siempre había rodeado a la joven, por lo que a Elizabeth no le extrañaba que no tuviera amigas muy cercanas con quienes compartir su complejo mundo interior.

Sin embargo sabía que no debía ceder, era una completa locura y estaba fuera de toda discusión. Definitivamente nunca le permitiría a la joven visitarla

\- Está bien. - Elizabeth se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz - Puedes venir a visitarme de vez en cuando pero deberás decirle a tu tía. Y si ella no esta de acuerdo deberás resignarte a que no nos veamos.

El rostro de Manuela se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Pero deberá ser los sábados por la tarde. Los domingos tengo cosas que hacer.

\- ¡Gracias señorita von Bernburg! ¡El próximo sábado vendré a verla!

\- Bien. Ahora ve yendo a lo de tu tía que seguramente te echará en falta muy pronto.

Ambas se levantaron a la vez y quedaron frente a frente mirándose a los ojos.

\- Señorita von Bernburg...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿Podría darle un abrazo de despedida?

Elizabeth no contestó. Simplemente rodeó a la joven con sus brazos estrechándola suavemente.

Manuela se apoyó contra su cuerpo exhalando un casi inaudible suspiro. Al sentirlo Elizabeth decidió que el abrazo se había extendido por más tiempo que lo recomendable, así que reticente soltó a la joven y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

\- Adiós Manuela - dijo mientras la joven cruzaba el portal.

Manuela se volvió brevemente para perderse en sus ojos por última vez.

\- Hasta pronto señorita von Bernburg

Elizabeth se quedó parada en la entrada de su casa mientras observaba a la joven alejarse.

Intentando poner la mente en blanco se abocó nuevamente a la tarea de ordenar su apartamento.

Se negaba a pensar en este momento en las consecuencias que podría acarrear su decisión de recibir las visitas de Manuela. Ya abría tiempo de sobra para preocuparse, por ahora el recuerdo del cuerpo de Manuela entre sus brazos bastaba para arrojar las dificultades al fondo de su mente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días se arrastraban dolorosamente para Manuela. Debía tener paciencia. Si seguía haciendo todo bien en la escuela, le darían otra vez permiso de visita y volvería a ver a Elizabeth.

Elizabeth...

Una ligera sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al pensar en la maestra.

Debía actuar despacio e inteligentemente con ella. Luego de volver de la casa de su tía había reflexionado sobre todo lo que sucedió entre las dos y se dio cuenta del error que cometió al actuar de manera tan emocional.

El camino que debía tomar con la maestra sin duda era otro. Debía ser la mejor en la escuela, la joven perfecta, de esa manera le mostraría que su cercanía no era mala para ninguna de las dos y luego se dedicaría a cortejar sutilmente a Elizabeth.

Ella sabía que la maestra la amaba. El beso junto al lago era prueba suficiente. Pero debía convencer a la mujer mayor que no era malo que estuvieran juntas, inclusive contradiciendo a la sociedad.

Solo ahora entendía por que tanto escándalo cuando confesó su amor a viva voz en el salón. Luego de hablar con Ivette, ella le había explicado que no era correcto que dos mujeres se amaran de esa forma más allá de lo meramente platónico. Las que lo hacían eran consideradas enfermas a las que la sociedad rechazaba, y muchas veces eran internadas por sus familiares en instituciones mentales para "curarlas" de su padecimiento.

Manuela nunca había escuchado de tal cosa. Durante la mayor parte de su vida su mundo se había limitado a su madre y a los sumo a su institutriz.

Luego de morir su padre, su madre se había mudado a una alejada casa en el campo en donde vivía de la renta que le dejaban las numerosas propiedades de su esposo. En ese ambiente aislado Manuela había crecido inocente e ignorante de nada más que el desmedido amor que su madre volcaba en ella.

La muerte de su madre había sido un golpe tremendo. De repente se había visto siendo arrancada de la única vida que había conocido al quedar al cuidado de su severa tía.

No llego a pasar más de un par de semanas con la anciana cuando ésta decidió que lo que Manuela necesitaba para sobreponerse de la pérdida era una férrea disciplina y así decidió meterla al internado.

Apenas llegó al lugar había detestado el ambiente frío e impersonal de la escuela y creyó que nunca podría llegar a ser feliz allí.

Pero Elizabeth había aparecido y su mundo, que había permaneció gris luego de la muerte de su madre, se llenó de pronto de color y de vida.

Con sus pequeños gestos Elizabeth alimentaba a diario su necesidad de afecto dándole sentido a su vida y rescatándola de la horrible soledad en la que se encontraba.

Perdida en sus pensamientos caminaba a orillas del lago. Una fuerte helada había caído durante la noche pero ahora brillaba el sol en todo su esplendor haciendo que la escasa escarcha se derritiera dejando los senderos húmedos y lodosos.

\- ¡Manuela! - La voz de Ivette la sacó de sus cavilaciones - Madame Aubert está tomando las audiciones para la obra de fin de año. ¿No vas a participar?

Dijo Ivette caminando junto a ella. Manuela reflexionó durante un momento antes de responder.

\- No lo sé. ¿Crees que debería?

\- Eres la mejor actriz de la escuela. ¡Preséntate por favor!

Manuela detuvo su andar y se volvió hacia Ivette sonriendo afectuosamente ante el evidente entusiasmo de la joven

\- Solo si tú lo haces conmigo…

Ivette contuvo la respiración durante un momento emocionada mientras miraba a Manuela con adoración

\- ¡Nada me haría más feliz!

Exclamó exultante tomando las manos de Manuela entre las suyas.

Ivette era una buena amiga al igual que Ilse. Las tres solían verse siempre juntas por la escuela.

Manuela echó andar de nuevo lentamente con Ivette tomada de su brazo estrechándolo. A Manuela le extrañó un poco el gesto afectuoso pero un ligero temblor de la otra joven la hizo pensar que seguramente Ivette solo intentaba aplacar un poco el frío que se dejaba sentir esa mañana.

\- ¿Saldrás de nuevo este fin de semana?

\- Si. Si no surge ningún problema. ¿Y tú?

\- ¡yo también lo haré! - exclamó Ivette con entusiasmo - mi madre viene a verme desde París.

Una sombra de tristeza surcó el rostro de Manuela

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento Manuela. Olvidé lo de tu madre. Siento haber sido tan insensible

\- No te preocupes. Ya lo he superado.

Contestó Manuela con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Que tenemos aquí? - La voz de Alexandra interrumpió su conversación - la extranjera y la huérfana... ¡Qué cuadro!

Exclamó con burla mientras pasaba junto a ellas y le desordenaba el cabello a Manuela

\- No te metas con nosotras Alexandra, que nosotras no nos metemos contigo

Dijo Ivette interponiéndose entre Manuela y la otra chica. Manuela puso una una mano sobre el brazo de Ivette llamando su atención.

\- Déjala Ivette. Vamos a buscar a Ilse

Le dijo mientras la empujaba suavemente en dirección contraria a la que había Aparecido Alexandra.

\- ¿Ya se van? ¡Adiós Manuela! ¡Nos veremos más tarde cuando no tengas compañía, no te preocupes!

La voz de Alexandra sonó como una amenaza, pero Manuela siguió arrastrando a Ivette del brazo sin volverse.

\- ¿Por qué no te defiendes Manuela? ¡Últimamente Alexandra no ha hecho más que molestarte! ¡No entiendo por qué no reaccionas!

Dijo Ivette con evidente molestia.

\- No le hagas caso Ivette. No quiero que me dejen sin salidas a causa de ella.

\- ¿Tan importantes son para ti las salidas como para aguantar sus humillaciones?

Manuela detuvo su andar poniéndose frente a Ivette quien la observaba intentando entender su actitud

\- Por favor Ivette, solo déjalo estar…

\- Pensé que no eras muy unida a tu tía….

Dijo Ivette con sospecha

\- Le he tomado más afecto el último tiempo… Por favor…

Mintió Manuela mientras tomaba las manos de la otra chica mirándola con gesto suplicante. Odiaba mentirle a Ivette. A veces Manuela se sentía tentada a contarle de su acuerdo con Elizabeth, pero aunque apreciaba a la joven todavía no confiaba en su discreción con ese asunto.

Ivette se dio cuenta de la mentira de Manuela, pero no la presionaría. Era su amiga y la apoyaría. Cuando se sintiera en confianza seguramente le diría la verdad

\- Está bien – Dijo Ivette cediendo – Entremos a la escuela que ya está haciendo frío.

Manuela siguió a Ivette lamentando que se hubiese molestado con ella pero lo mejor sería que no supiera todavía la verdadera razón de sus ansias por salir. Manuela se volvió mirando al lugar donde se habían cruzado con Treskow. Alexandra la observaba desde lejos con gesto malicioso.

 _Si_. Pensó Manuela. _Será mejor que nadie lo sepa_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth ordenaba por enésima vez el juego de te. Hoy era sábado y Manuela vendría a visitarla. Se decía a sí misma que no tenía mayor importancia pero las mariposas no dejaban de bailar en su estómago. Se sentía como una colegiala enamorada. Mejor sería que se calmara.

El domingo pasado, luego de que Manuela se marchó se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho la hora a la que debería visitarla, por lo que se había pasado todo el dia esperándola con los nervios anudándole el estómago.

Ya eran casi las cuatro treinta y la joven todavía no aparecía. Elizabeth se sentó en su sofá a leer el libro que sistemáticamente había comenzado y abandonado mil veces en el transcurso de la tarde, cuando escuchó los golpes que anunciaban la llegada de Manuela.

Presurosa corrió a abrir la puerta. Manuela estaba frente a ella cargando una considerable cantidad de libros en sus brazos.

\- ¡Manuela! Buenas tardes. Pensé que ya no vendrías

\- Buenas tardes señorita von Bernburg

\- Buenas tardes fräulein von Bernburg

Una voz adicional le hizo notar a Elizabeth que Manuela venía acompañada de una anciana de corte severo.

\- Usted debe ser la tía de Manuela - dijo Elizabeth extendiendo la mano para saludarla y haciéndose luego a un lado para dejarla pasar.

\- Así es. Soy la baronesa Von Ehrenberg. Vine a hablar sobre los términos del acuerdo al que ha llegado con mi sobrina.

Elizabeth se sentó en el sofá e invitó a las otras dos mujeres a sentarse frente a ella con un gesto

\- El acuerdo...

\- Sí señorita von Bernburg. - la interrumpió Manuela - le dije a mi tía que usted se ofreció amablemente a darme clases adicionales para mejorar mi rendimiento en la escuela.

\- ¡ha! ¡Claro! Ese acuerdo. Por un momento lo olvidé

Dijo Elizabeth mirando significativamente a Manuela que tuvo el decoro de sonrojarse.

\- Ya me encargue de pedir referencias suyas - prosiguió la anciana - Al parecer la princesa la tiene en muy alta estima, y la verdad que prefiero que Manuela este ocupada en algo útil cuando venga a verme. Por lo tanto hablemos de su salario

\- ¿Mi salario?

\- Si. Espero que sea razonable. Esta es mi oferta

Dijo la baronesa tendiendole un papel en la que estaba escrita una cifra más que generosa.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos sorprendida y se volvió a Manuela que la miraba suplicándole en silencio que no descubriese su engaño.

\- Es más que adecuado señora Baronesa. ¿Desea algo para beber? ¿Un té quizás?

\- Le agradezco, pero debo irme a cumplir con otros compromisos. Te espero a las seis treinta en casa Manuela.

Dijo la mujer mayor levantándose de su asiento

\- Sí tía.

\- Permítame acompañarla a la puerta.

Manuela aguardaba inquieta que su ex maestra regresara de despedir a su tía.

\- Bien. Creo que merezco una explicación...

Dijo Elizabeth sentándose frente a Manuela mientras la observaba con gesto severo.

\- Lo siento. En verdad. Pero si no esgrimía una razón práctica mi tía no me permitiría venir a visitarla.

\- ¿Y vas a venir a visitarme cada vez con todos esos libros a cuestas?

Manuela exhaló un profundo suspiro

\- Si no hay otra alternativa...

\- Te lo merecerías por mentir – Una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Elizabeth – Pero no quiero que termines con la espalda lastimada solo por venir a verme. Dile a tu tía la próxima vez que yo tengo libros aquí y ven solo con un cuaderno.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Manuela

\- Gracias señorita von Bernburg

\- Puedes llamarme Elizabeth, después de todo ya no soy tu maestra. ¿Quieres que tomemos la merienda? Cociné galletas.

\- Mi madre solía cocinarme galletas hasta que enfermó…

Un manto de tristeza cubrió el rostro de la joven.

\- La extrañas. ¿No es verdad?

\- Si. Ella era muy buena conmigo.

\- Cuéntame de cuando eras pequeña. ¿Vivías en Berlín?

El rostro de Manuela se iluminó nuevamente

\- ¡Oh no! Mi madre y yo vivíamos en una finca, cerca de Küstrin…

La joven comenzó un largo y entusiasta monólogo en el que relataba sus primeros años en la finca familiar. Elizabeth sólo la interrumpía brevemente para servirle té o galletas, o para preguntarle alguna cosa específica sobre su niñez.

Manuela contaba sobre su vida y acerca de la relación con su madre. Al parecer la mujer había sido muy cariñosa con Manuela de niña. Inclusive se podría decir que la había consentido bastante. A Elizabeth no le extrañaba que Manuela hubiese encajado tan mal la rígida disciplina y el ambiente opresivo del internado considerando el ambiente relajado y lleno de amor en el que había vivido con su madre.

El entender esto hacía florecer con más fuerza el instinto protector de Elizabeth, incluso haciéndola dudar que su decisión de marcharse de la Escuela hubiese sido la correcta.

Un rápido vistazo al reloj de pared la hizo notar que ya eran las seis quince.

\- Manuela, lamento interrumpir tu relato pero ya casi es la hora a la que te dijo tu tía que debías regresar.

\- ¡Oh! ¿tan pronto…? –

Exclamó Manuela con la decepción marcada en cada palabra. Elizabeth le sonrío suavemente intentando consolarla.

\- Ya nos veremos de nuevo la semana que viene. Ahora ve de una vez, de lo contrario tu tía ya no te dejará venir.

Mientras se levantaba para acompañarla hasta la puerta de entrada

\- Está bien señorita von Bernburg… perdón, Elizabeth

Dijo Manuela con una sonrisa reflejo de la de Elizabeth.

Un breve silencio se hizo entre las dos. Los ojos de Manuela miraban a Elizabeth con adoración. De forma tentativa Manuela se acercó a la mujer mayor quien se quedó expectante ante el próximo movimiento de la joven. Lentamente, como pidiendo permiso, los brazos de Manuela rodearon el cuerpo de Elizabeth mientras su cabeza se apoyaba suavemente en su hombro. Con voluntad propia las manos de la maestra subieron por la espalda de Manuela, estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Así se quedaron las dos durante un instante que les pareció eterno. En la habitación solo se escuchaba el reloj de pared y los corazones de ambas que latían de manera acompasada. Elizabeth cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, sintiendo el aroma de los cabellos de la joven que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

Lo mejor era separarse, antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

Con reticencia apartó a Manuela de su cuerpo y se quedó mirándola a los ojos un momento antes de por fin soltarla del todo.

\- Adiós Manuela.

\- Hasta el sábado Elizabeth

Manuela comenzó a andar en dirección a la casa de su tía, dejando a Elizabeth atrás mientras su corazón saltaba de alegría por la tarde que había pasado junto a la otra mujer.


	4. Chapter 4

La vida de Manuela en la escuela se había vuelto mucho más llevadera desde sus visitas a Elizabeth. Sus amigas habían notado el cambio que se había producido en su estado de ánimo. Otra vez parecía la antigua Manuela de antes de que sucediera el incidente con la señorita von Bernburg.

El volver al grupo de teatro había sido algo realmente bueno. Manuela tenía un talento natural para la actuación, y esto se notaba en cada ensayo. La obra que madame Aubert había elegido que representaran era Don Carlos de Schiller. Al igual que en Romeo y Julieta, a Manuela le tocó nuevamente el personaje principal masculino

\- ¡Manuela! – La voz de madame Aubert resonó en el salón - ¡Más pasión! ¡Ten en cuenta que estás enamorado de un imposible! ¡Esa mujer es tu madrastra! Debes mostrar el conflicto que tiene el personaje

\- Lo siento madame Aubert …

Manuela intentó imaginarse lo que se debía sentir estar tan apasionadamente enamorada de un imposible, de repente el rostro de Ivette con quien ensayaba la escena se transformó en su mente en el de Elizabeth.

\- _¡Oh, Reina!... Pongo a Dios por testigo que he luchado, he luchado como ningún otro mortal. Y ¡en vano, Reina!... Cae aniquilada mi heroica fortaleza: sucumbo_.

Dijo Manuela con sentimiento. Ivette siguió con el diálogo secundándola a la perfección

\- _Ni una palabra más... en nombre de mi esposo._

 _\- A la faz del mundo me pertenecíais; dos grandes reinos me concedían vuestra mano; el cielo y la tierra consentían nuestra unión, y Felipe, Felipe os arrebata de mis brazos._

Dijo Manuela tomando de los brazos a Ivette

\- _Es vuestro padre…._

Respondió Ivette mientras se soltaba de las manos de Manuela

\- _Es vuestro esposo…._

\- _Él os concederá por herencia el mayor imperio del mundo._

\- _Y a vos por madre._

\- _¡Dios mío! ¡Deliráis!_

\- _¿Conoce al menos el valor del tesoro que posee?... ¿Posee un corazón capaz de apreciar el vuestro? No quiero lamentarme. No; quiero olvidar la inefable dicha que hubiera gustado con vos, si él al menos es dichoso. Pero no lo es; no lo es. He aquí la causa de mi infernal tormento. No lo es, ni lo será jamás... Me han arrebatado mi paraíso para anonadarlo en los brazos de Felipe._

Dijo Manuela estrechando a Ivette entre sus brazos y recitando la última línea del apasionado diálogo

\- ¡Bien! – Se escuchó la voz de madame Aubert – Es todo por hoy, después seguiremos… ¡en cours! … todas al recreo

Por un instante Manuela e Ivette se quedaron en la misma posición mirándose a los ojos sin moverse.

\- ¡Eso estuvo excelente!

La voz de Ilse rompió el momento, haciendo que Manuela soltara a Ivette y se dirigiera hacia la salida del escenario donde Ilse las esperaba.

\- ¡Gracias amiga! - Dijo Manuela con una sonrisa estrechando a Ilse en un ligero abrazo – Ivette, ¿Vienes?

Ivette se había quedado parada en medio del escenario un poco aturdida y con el corazón latiendole a todo galope luego de la apasionada escena que había ensayado con Manuela.

Por un momento mientras Manuela la sostenía entre sus brazos había sentido un deseo absurdo de que la obra que estuvieran ensayando fuera Romeo y Julieta para poder volver a sentir los labios de la otra chica sobre los suyos.

Ivette se sacudió un poco para quitar esas tontas ideas de su cabeza, y con una sonrisa se encaminó a paso ligero donde la esperaban sus amigas.

Las jóvenes comenzaron a salir al patio de la escuela, como siempre Ivette e Ilse acompañaban a Manuela.

\- ¡Esta obra es muy difícil! - Ilse comenzó a quejarse – Prefiero mil veces Romeo y Julieta, Schiller me está matando

\- ¡Oh Ilse! Tranquila, ya aprenderemos los diálogos – Replicó Manuela – Solo debemos practicar mas.

\- ¡Pero no entiendo por qué siempre el amor debe ser tan trágico en el teatro!

\- Dicen que el teatro imita a la vida – dijo Manuela – Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo Ilse, debería ser todo más sencillo.

Las tres se sentaron en un banco de madera

\- ¡Mira! - Señaló Ilse – Ahí está Alexandra de nuevo. Realmente te ha tomado manía Manuela

\- No importa….

Ivette se volvió hacia Manuela ante esta afirmación

\- Si importa Manuela, ella no deja de meterse contigo, lo único que la frena es nuestra presencia. Deberías acusarla con la superiora

\- ¿y qué le diría? ¿Alexandra me mira amenazante? Hasta ahora no me ha hecho nada más que molestarme verbalmente

\- ¿Y el otro día que volcó el salero sobre tu plato?

\- Fue un accidente…

Ivette suspiró exasperada

\- ¡Está bien Manuela! Como quieras. Pero creo que deberías acusarla antes de que haga algo peor…

\- ¡NIÑAS! – la voz de la señorita von Rakett interrumpió su discusión – adentro que ya está oscureciendo

Las jóvenes entraron a la escuela, dentro de unos minutos sería la hora de la cena, así que se dirigieron corriendo al refectorio. Manuela tomó su charola con comida cuando de pronto Alexandra "tropezó" con ella haciendo que volcara todo el contenido de la charola sobre sí misma.

\- ¡Hay! ¡Lo siento tanto Manuela! – dijo Alexandra con falso pesar – ¡Perdóname por ser tan torpe!

Manuela se quedó parada con las manos en alto observando su cena escurrirse lentamente desde su vestido al suelo

\- ¡MEINHARDIS! – La voz de la señorita von Rakett la sobresaltó levemente – ¡Mira como te has puesto! ¡Te quedarás sin cenar! ¡A LAS DUCHAS! ¡YA MISMO!

\- ¡Pero señorita von Rakett! – Intervino Ilse – ¡No fue culpa de Manuela!

\- ¡SILENCIO WESTHAGEN! A menos que tu también quieras quedarte sin cenar

\- Está bien – Interrumpió Manuela al ver que Ilse volvería a replicar – Fue mi culpa – Se volvió hacia Alexandra que la miraba con cara de inocente – Lo siento mucho Alexandra. Permiso señorita von Rakett. Voy a ducharme.

Dijo Manuela encaminandose hacia las duchas mientras intentaba ignorar la expresión de triunfo de Alexandra al verla irse sin cenar.

A Manuela no le importaba. Mañana era sábado, así que iría a visitar a Elizabeth. Nada podía arruinar su felicidad, ni siquiera las artimañas de Alexandra.

Luego de las duchas se fue directamente al dormitorio. Mejor acostarse temprano. Intentaría dormir de una vez para olvidar su hambriento estómago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con prisa. El cochero enviado por su tía vendría a recogerla muy temprano, así que no tendría tiempo de desayunar. Manuela lo esperaba en la puerta de la escuela, pero las horas pasaban y él no aparecía. Finalmente, cerca del medio día vio acercarse el calesín, pero este era conducido por su tía no por el cochero.

\- ¡Manuela! ¡Buenos Días! ¡Sube!

\- Buenos días tía. Creí que hoy vendría Friedrich…

\- Está con disentería. Su mujer recién me avisó hoy por la mañana ¿puedes creer la falta de cortesía? Por lo menos podría haberme avisado antes… SI no fuera porque es de confianza, lo despediría sin dudar…

Manuela sabiamente cerró la boca. No valía la pena decirle a su tía que Friedrich tenía cinco hijos, el más pequeño de apenas unas semanas, y que probablemente su esposa no había podido dejarlos solos con nadie más que un hombre enfermo en medio de la noche para avisarle a su tía que no iría a trabajar para ella hoy.

El camino hacia la casa de su tía tardó bastante. Manuela intentaba aplacar los gruñidos de su estómago mientras observaba el paisaje rural de Potsdam convertirse en el más urbano de Berlín.

\- Hoy iremos directo a la casa de la señorita von Bernburg. Yo debo ir de la señora von Wellinguërt a tratar unos asuntos con ella.

\- Pero… ¿no es muy temprano tía? Ella seguramente no me estará esperando…

\- Antes de ir por ti pasé a verla y le avisé que irías a su casa más temprano

\- ¿Pero no vamos a almorzar?

\- No te hará daño saltearte el almuerzo. Seguramente tuviste el buen juicio de desayunar bien hoy.

\- Si tía…

\- ¡Bien! Llegamos ¡Te quiero en la casa a las seis treinta!

\- Sí tía…

Luego de despedirse de la baronesa, Manuela subió impaciente los pocos escalones de la entrada a la casa de Elizabeth. No alcanzó a tocar la puerta cuando Elizabeth ya estaba sonriendo frente a ella

\- ¡Manuela! Que gusto verte de nuevo. Por favor, pasa. Puedes dejar tu abrigo en el perchero

\- ¡Gracias! – Manuela acomodó sus pertenencias y se volvió a Elizabeth – Perdone que haya venido a molestarla tan temprano.

\- No es molestia. Siéntate por favor

Manuela se sentó en silencio, y en ese preciso momento su traicionero estómago decidió gruñir otra vez. Dio a Elizabeth una mirada avergonzada

\- Lo siento….

\- No tienes que disculparte. ¿Acaso no almorzaste hoy?

\- No…

\- Pero habrás desayunado bien me imagino…

\- No, tampoco…

Elizabeth la miró alarmada

\- ¡¿pero desde cuando no comes?!

\- Desde ayer al medio día…

\- ¡Eso no puede ser! Ven conmigo a la cocina. Prepararemos unos emparedados.

\- No quiero molestarla…

\- No discutas Manuela. Solo ven conmigo - Dijo Elizabeth acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura - No debes saltarte las comidas…

\- Ya no lo haré…

Manuela y Elizabeth se encontraban conversando luego de que la joven hubiera devorado los emparedados.

\- La obra que estamos ensayando es Don Carlos…

\- ¿Y qué personaje te tocó hacer?

Preguntó Elizabeth

\- El del príncipe, Ivette es la Reina, Ilse es el duque de Alba y Wolzogen es el Rey

\- ¿Y qué tal lo llevas hasta ahora?

Los ojos de Manuela se iluminaron con emoción

\- ¡Oh! ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Ivette es una excelente actriz, es muy fácil actuar con ella! A veces cuando estamos ensayando me mira casi como si de verdad yo fuera el príncipe y ella la reina enamorada de mi

Elizabeth sintió el ligero pinchazo de celos ante el tono afectuoso de Manuela al referirse a la otra joven.

\- ¿Y con Westhagen? ¿Qué tal te llevas? También son amigas por lo que me contaste…

\- ¡Oh sí! Ilse es una muy buena amiga, aunque a veces nuestras opiniones no coincidan. Ella insiste con que quiere casarse, pero yo no quiero hacerlo…

\- Bueno, solo el destino sabe lo que nos espera…

Manuela reflexionó un momento sobre las palabras de Elizabeth. Una de las conversaciones mantenidas con Ilse volvió a la mente de Manuela.

\- Señorita Elizabeth ¿A usted le gusta el arte?

Los ojos de Elizabeth se iluminaron ante uno de sus temas favoritos

\- Ciertamente me encanta ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Es que el otro día tuvimos un desacuerdo con Ilse con respecto al Nacimiento de Venus

\- ¿El nacimiento de venus? ¿La obra de Boticelli?

\- Si, esa misma… Ilse dijo que era fantástica pero…

\- ¿Y dónde han visto el nacimiento de Venus?

\- En el refugio de caza que está en la escuela. Pero ... no lo se

Dijo Manuela Mirando el suelo

\- ¿Qué no sabes? Boticelli era un gran artista…

\- Es que ella… – Susurró Manuela sonrojándose – ¡Ella está desnuda!

Elizabeth la observó con curiosidad

\- ¿Y eso te causa repulsión?

Manuela se sonrojó aun más si cabía

\- No… Creo que más bien lo contrario…

El ambiente se volvió pesado y Elizabeth se revolvió en su asiento, incómoda por el giro que había dado la conversación. Al mirar de nuevo a Manuela que miraba avergonzada hacia el suelo, Elizabeth de pronto advirtió que la joven probablemente estaba experimentando ciertos cambios y no sabía cómo manejarlos.

\- Lo contrario… ¿puedes ser más explícita?

\- Me gusta mucho ella…

Dijo Manuela mirando a cualquier parte menos a Elizabeth. Había decidido ser valiente con su ex maestra y decirle lo que sentía, aunque sea en parte. No le diría que cuando miraba la pintura, muchas veces era a Elizabeth a quien se imaginaba desnuda, pero por lo menos quería que ella tuviera en claro cómo se sentía con respecto a las mujeres en general. La creciente alarma en la expresión de Elizabeth le hizo darse cuenta que debía explicarse más.

\- Yo… ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Ivette me explicó. Y sé también que están mal… - Balbuceó Manuela - ¿Usted cree que estoy loca?

Elizabeth dio un respingo

\- ¡¿Loca?! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- Es que Ivette me dijo que a las mujeres que sienten las cosas que yo siento las internan en asilos para curarlas, y usted dijo que necesitaba que me curaran…

Elizabeth se encogió internamente al imaginarse a Manuela en uno de esos horribles lugares.

\- No – Dijo firmemente Elizabeth – No debes pensar así. Lo más probable es que sea una fase. Ya encontrarás al hombre del que te enamores y te saque esas ideas de la cabeza

Manuela sopesó lo que le decía Elizabeth

\- ¿Lo encontró usted?

Por un momento la maestra se quedó sin palabras ante la réplica de la joven. Carraspeando se recompuso lo suficiente para contestar.

\- No lo hice. Pero cada quien es diferente y puede que tu si lo hagas.

Manuela decidió presionar un poco a la maestra para ver lo que en realidad pensaba.

\- ¿Y si nunca dejo de sentir estas cosas? ¿Si nunca puedo curarme? Todo el mundo piensa que esto es malo – Dijo Manuela con tono lastimero aunque ella en realidad no lo pensaba - Entonces probablemente me internaran…

Elizabeth se hincó frente a Manuela tomando sus manos entre las suyas

\- ¡Nadie te internara! ¿me oíste? Nunca lo permitiré. ¡Ahora deja ya de decir tonterías!

Manuela miró el rostro enojado de Elizabeth y se dio cuenta que estaba yendo demasiado lejos presionando a la mujer. Si seguía adelante quizás no querría verla más.

\- Lo siento Elizabeth. – Dijo Manuela conciliadora - Como usted dice, solo es una fase. No volveré a mencionar el tema…

Elizabeth asintió en silencio. Manuela no volvió a mencionar el tema en las siguientes visitas y poco a poco la conversación fue cayendo en el olvido en la mente de Elizabeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una agradable rutina se había establecido en la vida de Elizabeth. Durante la semana daría clases en su nueva escuela, volvería a su casa al atardecer, prepararía la cena y se iría a dormir luego de leer algún buen libro. Los domingos vez sí, ves no, madame Aubert y mis Evans vendrían a visitarla y pasarían una agradable tarde de té y charla amena. Pero sin duda, el día más esperado de la semana para Elizabeth era el sábado. Por la mañana limpiaría a fondo su pequeño apartamento y luego prepararía pastel o galletas para Manuela que iría a visitarla.

Con cada visita Elizabeth quedaba más y más prendada de la joven, pero tercamente se negaba a admitirlo, aún para sí misma, y achacaba su atracción por Manuela a lo que en su cabeza era solo un fuerte sentimiento maternal.

Manuela era una muchacha adorable y muy inteligente, y poco a poco al mayor contacto con el mundo que obtenía a través de Elizabeth iba develando una aguda inteligencia y una lograda sensibilidad artística.

Elizabeth impulsaba a Manuela a cultivarse, enseñándole historia, literatura e introduciéndola en los textos de los grandes filósofos alemanes. Manuela poco a poco se formaba firmes opiniones sobre los temas que trataban, las que muchas veces no coincidían con las de su ex maestra y las que defendía con ardor.

Últimamente habían incursionado en los textos de Nietzche; filósofo que no era muy del agrado de Elizabeth, más que nada por el evidente machismo que destilaban algunas de sus obras, pero al parecer los principio generales del relativismo habían atrapado a Manuela y la habían convertido en una de sus más fervientes defensoras.

\- Pero Nietzche tiene razón, no existe una verdad universal, pues ninguna corresponde a la realidad más que de una forma aparente.

Dijo Manuela cerrando el libro que tenía en sus manos.

\- Si así fuera Manuela, entonces todos los principios morales que rigen nuestra sociedad serían relativos.

La discusión en torno a este asunto se había prolongado por la última media hora, agotando las reservas de comprensión de la maestra que no entendía el porqué de tanta fascinación por parte de Manuela con Nietzche

\- Y lo son. Lo que para nuestra cultura es la norma moral para otras no lo es. ¿Acaso podemos juzgarlos sin entender su realidad?

La discusión poco a poco iba subiendo de tono.

\- ¿Te imaginas una sociedad basada en estos principios?

Dijo Elizabeth con asombro ante las palabras de la chica

\- ¡Mejor esos principios que los de una moral falsa y opresiva!

\- ¿Una moral falsa? ¿De verdad crees que una sociedad donde todo es relativo y la brújula moral no existe es mejor que la que tenemos?

Dijo Elizabeth ya con poca paciencia

\- ¡Podría serlo!

Replicó obstinadamente Manuela

\- ¡Manuela, no seas necia! ¿Te imaginas lo que sería nuestra vida en una sociedad así?

\- ¡Si, puedo imaginarlo!

\- ¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡Sería desastroso!

\- ¡Sería ideal!

Elizabeth dio un respingo ante lo que para ella era evidente necedad de la joven.

\- ¡¿IDEAL?! ¡¿Y EN QUÉ IDEA ABSURDA TE BASAS PARA PENSAR ESO?!

Dijo Elizabeth Levantando la voz

\- ¡EN QUE EN UNA SOCIEDAD ASÍ NO TENDRÍA PROHIBIDO AMARLE!

Replicó Manuela en el mismo tono

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre las dos.

Elizabeth estaba boquiabierta y Manuela se quedó estática al darse cuenta de la gravedad de su declaración

\- Creí que ya se te habían quitado esas ideas de la cabeza…

Replicó Elizabeth en tono apagado.

Manuela bajó la mirada avergonzada por su exabrupto.

\- Lo siento. Yo… me dejé llevar. No volverá a pasar…. Lo prometo

Replicó Manuela suplicante, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas al pensar en las consecuencias de lo que había dicho.

Con el paso de las semanas Elizabeth había llegado a sentirse cómoda con su irreflexiva decisión de permitir las visitas de la joven, pero la apasionada proclama de Manuela le hizo darse cuenta que estaba actuando mal guiada por su egoísmo.

Debía hacer lo mejor para las dos, y lo mejor era su decisión original. Una de las dos debía actuar como adulto, y lo lógico era que fuera ella

\- Creo que lo mejor será que terminemos por hoy…

\- ¡Por favor! – Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar las mejillas de Manuela – ¡En verdad lo siento! ¡Por favor no te enfades conmigo!

Elizabeth suspiró y se hincó frente a Manuela quien ya lloraba a lágrima viva con una postura de absoluta derrota. Suavemente acarició su rostro secando sus lágrimas y haciendo que la joven la mirara a los ojos.

\- Manuela. No estoy enfadada contigo. Solo creo que necesitamos descansar, nada más. Debes ir a casa de tu tía y quizás sería bueno no vernos durante algunas semanas.

Dijo Elizabeth levantándose y con ella a Manuela. El cuerpo de la joven permanecía rígido mientras intentaba contener el llanto.

\- ¿Por unas semanas? ¿Cuántas?

\- Ya veremos…

\- ¿Pero entonces cómo sabré cuando puedo volver?

\- Ya buscaré la manera de avisarte…

Contestó Elizabeth evitando la mirada de Manuela y caminando hacia la puerta para despedir a la joven.

La decisión estaba tomada, aunque su cobardía le impidiera decírselo de frente a la chica.

Como todos los sábados Elizabeth abrazo a Manuela en el portal de su casa pero en lugar de solo soltarla, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y cerrando los ojos besó castamente a la joven en la frente. Al separarse miró a Manuela a los ojos, con los suyos llenos de lágrimas igual que la chica.

Y entonces Manuela lo entendió.

No habría más visitas. No más tardes de té y galletas y agradable conversación. Con ese beso Elizabeth se despedía de ella sin palabras. Manuela dirigió una súplica muda y desesperada a Elizabeth, pero esta solo negó imperceptiblemente y luego entró a su casa cerrando la puerta tras ella y dejando a Manuela en estado de shock.

Tras un largo momento de mirar sin ver la puerta cerrada frente a ella, Manuela al fin reaccionó y comenzó a caminar lentamente a la casa de su tía con el corazón en un puño y conteniendo las lágrimas.

En el apartamento, Elizabeth lloraba hecha un ovillo en el piso y con el cuerpo apoyado en la puerta cerrada. La decisión que había tomado la estaba matando.

Sabía que era lo mejor, sabía que lo correcto era dejar de ver a Manuela, pero eso no impedía que fuera lo más doloroso que había hecho en su vida. Un dolor insoportable le atravesaba el pecho mientras recordaba la mirada de la joven pidiéndole silenciosamente que no la deje de nuevo.

Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba se metió a la cama aún vestida. Con un poco de suerte lograría caer dormida y visitar ese mundo de sueños, en el que no existía ningún impedimento para que ella y Manuela estuvieran juntas.


	5. Chapter 5

Manuela había cambiado. Nadie sabía lo que había sucedido, pero la joven que ahora deambulaba por la escuela como alma en pena era muy distinta a la de hace unas semanas. Y el cambio había sido muy abrupto y por eso llamaba tanto la atención de sus compañeras.

Una semana Manuela era la muchacha más feliz del mundo y a la semana siguiente parecía que otra persona muy distinta a ella habitaba en el que había sido su cuerpo.

Ivette intentó sondearla tratando de averiguar qué había sucedido, pero Manuela se negó a hablar diciendo que todo estaba bien.

Las maestras también habían notado el cambio en la joven, pero, obedeciendo los principios de estricta disciplina impuestos por la Superiora, habían decidido que la joven seguramente solo estaba atravesando una fase, y que pronto se sobrepondría.

La única que realmente comenzó a preocuparse por Manuela fue Mis Evans. Disimuladamente había emprendido la misión de vigilar a la joven tratando de desentrañar la causa de su raro comportamiento. Por un momento reflexionó que también Elizabeth había estado inexplicablemente nostálgica en sus últimas visitas, pero descartó el hecho con un movimiento de cabeza. Seguramente solo era una extraña coincidencia.

Con preocupación pudo observar que durante las comidas Manuela apenas ingería alimentos. Inclusive se había negado a participar de la obra de teatro de fin de año alegando un, a todas luces, ficticio pánico escénico y ya no visitaba a su tía en Berlín.

Ilse intentaba levantarle el ánimo haciéndola participar de sus juegos y travesuras, pero los intentos de sacar a Manuela de su ostracismo solo tenían como resultado breves sonrisas que pronto se desvanecían y eran reemplazadas por un rostro sin expresión alguna.

En cuanto a Ivette, todos sus esfuerzos para levantar el ánimo a Manuela caían en saco roto, aun así, se negaba a apartarse de ella bajo ningún concepto. En muestra de solidaridad, y para disgusto de madame Aubert, había decidido abandonar también los ensayos de la obra para poder acompañar más tiempo a Manuela, aunque ésta trataba de evitarla siempre que podía.

Manuela apreciaba los esfuerzos de Ivette pero prefería atravesar su dolor en soledad.

Quien disfrutaba del nuevo estado de ánimo de Manuela era Alexandra. Lejos de generarle piedad, la manifiesta apatía y falta de ánimo de Manuela solo había servido para que Alexandra recrudeciera sus ofensas y humillaciones sobre la joven.

Al principio la agresión solo había sido verbal, pero últimamente la interacción entre las dos había escalado a nuevos niveles de violencia en los que Alexandra buscaba diferentes maneras de lastimar físicamente a Manuela, ya sea golpeándola disimuladamente al pasar o haciéndole zancadillas para verla caer al piso.

Esa tarde como tantas Manuela se había escabullido de sus amigas ocultándose en la arboleda junto al lago que había sido testigo de su beso con Elizabeth. El lugar era su refugio cuando la melancolía era demasiado para soportarla, así que venía aquí a observar el lago mientras estrujaba entre sus manos la blusa que Elizabeth le había regalado y que siempre ocultaba bajo su delantal.

El invierno se hacía sentir sobre Postdam, el cielo se encontraba encapotado y gris, anunciando una nevada que se negaba a caer. Manuela observaba el lago perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- Hola Manuela… - Alexandra se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa burlona estampada en su rostro – Veo que estás sola ¿hoy no te acompañan tus amigas raras?

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz Alexandra?

Susurró Manuela con indiferencia mientras se levantaba del banco de piedra para volver a la escuela. Una mano que le aferraba el brazo con fuerza la detuvo

\- ¡No te di permiso para irte!

Manuela se quedó inmóvil sin quitarse de encima a Alexandra aunque su apretón en el brazo le estuviera haciendo daño. Seguramente le quedarían marcados los dedos de la rubia, pero en verdad no le importaba.

La falta de reacción de Manuela solo sirvió para frustrar a Alexandra, quien trababa desesperadamente de encontrar en su mente algo que pudiera en verdad molestarla.

De repente lo vio. Oculto en los pliegues del delantal de la joven se veía la blusa que Elizabeth le había regalado. La desgraciada todavía guardaba el presente de su maestra como un botín mal habido. Alexandra no le permitiría conservarlo, así que aprovechó la oportunidad y en un rápido movimiento le quitó la prenda que Manuela guardaba con tanto celo.

Por fin Manuela reaccionó.

\- ¡DEVUÉLVEME ESO!

Dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Alexandra para recuperar la prenda

\- ¿LO QUIERES? ¡PELEA POR ELLA!

Un intenso forcejeo comenzó entre las dos jóvenes quienes se tironeaban de la ropa y los cabellos luchando por la blusa. En medio de la confusión de la pelea se acercaban cada vez más a la orilla del lago. Alexandra se dio cuenta que Manuela estaba de espaldas al lago, así que con una sonrisa maliciosa, en lugar de tirar la blusa hacia su cuerpo la soltó, al tiempo que empujaba a Manuela para que cayera al agua.

\- ¡TRESKOW! ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

La voz de mis Evans la hizo entrar en pánico, así que sin mirar atrás corrió hacia la escuela alejándose del sitio de la pelea.

Manuela se estaba ahogando. El frío del agua combinado con la mala alimentación de las últimas semanas le hacía sentir los miembros pesados y descoordinados. A pesar de sus desesperados esfuerzos por salir a flote no lograba hacerlo y su ropa de invierno, aún más pesada por el agua, la arrastraba hacia el fondo.

Cansada ya de luchar dejó de moverse resignándose a su destino, cuando una mano oportuna la arrastró fuera del agua.

Mis Evans habían visto pelea, la caída de Manuela, y sus vanos esfuerzos por salir del lago helado. Apenas había llegado a tiempo para arrastrar a la joven a la orilla, quien tosía y vomitaba parte del agua que había tragado.

Una gran conmoción se vivía ahora en la escuela. La alumnas habían acudido corriendo a donde ellas estaban cuando escucharon los gritos de mis Evans.

\- ¡Rápido! Ayuden a Manuela a llegar a la escuela. ¡Hay que hacerla entrar en calor! Háganla entrar en la ducha para que se dé un baño caliente

Ivette se quitó su propio abrigo para cubrir a Manuela quien tenía los labios azules y temblaba incontrolablemente, y con ayuda de Mia y Josie medio arrastró a la joven al interior de la escuela.

Mis Evans observaba preocupada como llevaban a Manuela a las duchas. Su falda se había mojado con el agua helada así que primero se cambiaría y luego iría a supervisar como estaba Manuela. Más tarde hablaría con la Directora sobre la terrible actitud de Treskow. La joven no se libraría de esto sin castigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días pasaban monótonos y repetitivos para Elizabeth. Solo las clases en su nueva escuela daban un poco de color a su vida. En todas estas semanas no había podido dejar de pensar en Manuela. Todavía sentía un profundo dolor al recordar su mirada desesperada al decirle adiós.

La joven tercamente había vuelto una vez más la semana siguiente a su desacuerdo y otra vez después, pero Elizabeth se había negado de plano a siquiera abrirle la puerta. La voz de Manuela gritando su nombre y pidiéndole por favor que la dejara pasar le había roto el corazón, pero aun así se negó a contestar, esperando a que la muchacha se cansara y finalmente se fuera de nuevo a casa de su tía. Luego de eso habían pasado dos sábados más en los que Manuela ya no había regresado.

El llanto había sido su única compañía durante muchas noches y en la soledad de su apartamento no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿si acaso su decisión era correcta, entonces por qué razón dolía tanto? El no saber de la vida de Manuela, la sumía en una profunda tristeza, y cada vez que mis Evans o madame Aubert venían a visitarla, rogaba en silencio que en la conversación se deslizara el nombre de la joven.

Durante la semana era duro, pero lo peor habían sido los últimos dos sábados. La usencia de Manuela se había hecho sentir mucho más en esos días y Elizabeth había intentado distraer su mente corrigiendo trabajos de sus alumnas, leyendo o inclusive tejiendo. Las distracciones se le estaban acabando y hoy de nuevo era sábado por la tarde.

Insistentes golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Se preguntó quién sería y por un momento su corazón latió enloquecido por la emoción imaginando que al final Manuela la había desobedecido nuevamente y había venido a visitarla. Esta vez la dejaría pasar. Ya no soportaba no verla. Casi tropezando con sus propios pies por la prisa llego a abrir la puerta con una enorme sonrisa que se congeló en su rostro al ver que no era Manuela si no mis Evans quien llamaba.

\- ¡Katherine! ¡Qué sorpresa! No te esperaba hasta mañana…

\- Lamento venir sin anunciarme, pero debo hablar de algo importante contigo. ¿puedo pasar?

El tono serio de Katherine preocupó a Elizabeth quien rápidamente la invitó a sentarse en la sala de estar.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre las dos, mientras Elizabeth observaba a Katherine quien miraba los libros que había en su pequeña biblioteca sin decidirse a hablar.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber? – Dijo Elizabeth intentando romper el hielo - ¿Un té quizás?

Katherine por fin se volvió hacia Elizabeth

\- No gracias… Creo que lo mejor será que vaya al grano. Se de las visitas de Meinhardis

Elizabeth dio un respingo

\- ¿Visitas? No sé de que hablas. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

\- Obtuve esa información de la propia Meinhardis

Elizabeth se revolvió incómoda en su asiento.

\- ¿Ella te lo dijo? No debes creer en lo que te diga, sabes que tiene una imaginación muy despierta y…

\- ¡Basta Elizabeth! Su tía me confirmó todo acerca de sus visitas y de su trato para que le ayudaras con la tarea de la escuela los sábados.

Elizabeth cerró la boca firmemente. No tenía sentido negarlo más entonces. Finalmente Manuela había hablado metiéndolas otra vez en problemas. Adivinando el camino que había tomado su mente Katherine volvió a hablar.

\- Debes saber que ella no traicionó su secreto. La información la obtuve de ella cuando deliraba por la fiebre.

El corazón de Elizabeth se encogió al escuchar a Katherine

\- ¡¿Deliraba por la fiebre?! ¿pero?… ¡¿qué sucedió?!

\- Treskow y Meinhardis tuvieron una pelea junto al lago. Alexandra la empujó al agua helada. Por suerte yo estaba viendo todo y pude rescatarla antes que se ahogara.

Elizabeth se encogió sobre sí misma con expresión atribulada

\- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo está ella ahora? ¿Ella esta…? – Elizabeth no podía terminar la frase.

\- Ella está viva, pero no está bien. El médico que fue a verla dijo que tiene pulmonía.

Elizabeth se levantó de su asiento y empezó a pasearse por la sala estrujando sus manos con angustia.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! Qué voy a hacer… ¡oh Dios mío! Si algo le sucede a Manuela yo…

\- ¡Elizabeth! – dijo Katherine tomándola por los brazos – Tranquilízate. Vine a llevarte a la escuela para que puedas verla. Busca un abrigo y salgamos de una vez. El coche nos espera afuera.

Katherine ya se dirigía hacia la puerta pero Elizabeth había quedado clavada en su sitio luchando consigo misma.

\- ¡Pero no puedo! No es correcto… ¡no debo verla!

Katherine se volvió hacia ella mirándola severa

\- No es momento de pensar así. Manuela está muy enferma y te necesita. Deja ya de pensar en lo que los demás consideran correcto y por una vez haz algo por esa pobre muchacha y por ti misma.

Las palabras de Katherine fueron como una bofetada para Elizabeth, quien tras un momento más de vacilación finalmente reaccionó y corrió presurosa a buscar su abrigo.

El coche las esperaba afuera y las dos mujeres lo abordaron en silencio. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente por el oeste.

Finalmente Elizabeth habló.

\- Seguramente piensas que he sido una estúpida al seguir en contacto con Manuela.

Katherine suspiró con exasperación

\- ¡Elizabeth!.. Sí, creo que eres una estúpida, pero no por seguir en contacto con Manuela si no por rechazar tus sentimientos.

Elizabeth carraspeó evidentemente incómoda por no poder negar lo que era tan evidente para su amiga

\- Esos sentimientos no son correctos…

\- ¿Por qué las dos son mujeres? Te aseguro que no serán ni las primeras ni las últimas.

Dijo Katherine en tono irónico

\- Ella tiene sólo diecisiete años….

\- Cumplirá dieciocho en un par de semanas, y por si lo olvidas, las mujeres tienen permitido casarse a partir de los dieciséis

\- Podría ser su madre…

Afirmó Elizabeth con terquedad

\- Pero no lo eres. Ella nunca te vio como su madre y seamos sinceras – Dijo Katherine volviéndose hacia ella con una sonrisa sarcástica - Tú tampoco la viste nunca como una hija.

Elizabeth se había quedado sin argumentos, así que prefirió no seguir discutiendo con Katherine

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, mientras Elizabeth intentaba aplacar la inquietud que sentía por el estado de salud de Manuela.

Cuando estaban llegando por fin a la escuela volvió a hablar.

\- No creo que la directora este muy contenta con mi visita

\- ¡Oh! Con respecto a eso creo que las cosas son algo diferentes a lo que imaginas…

\- ¿Algo diferente? – Exclamó Elizabeth con curiosidad - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que fue ella quien me envió a buscarte.

Aseguró Katherine mientras subía las escaleras de la entrada a la escuela seguida de cerca por una sorprendida Elizabeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manuela se encontraba muy quieta en la cama. La fiebre se había ido ya pero le dolía todo el pasar cualquier cosa, inclusive agua por su garganta adolorida era un suplicio. La debilidad la invadía haciendo que cosas tan simples como ir sola al baño resultaran imposibles. Lentamente giró la cabeza y pudo ver a Ivette sentada en una incómoda silla a su lado mientras leía un libro en silencio. Sentía la boca terriblemente seca por lo que intentó pedirle a su amiga que le alcanzara el vaso con agua que estaba sobre la mesa de noche.

\- Ivette… - su voz se escuchaba apenas - puedes alcanzarme…

De repente un nuevo ataque de tos la sorprendió, Ivette rápidamente la ayudó a incorporarse un poco en la cama mientras le acercaba el vaso con agua para calmar su irritada garganta.

\- Tranquila Manuela. Respira despacio de lo contrario la tos se pondrá peor

Decía Ivette mientras masajeaba suavemente su espalda intentando calmarla

\- Lo siento Ivette – Dijo Manuela con voz ronca - ¿Me ayudas a llegar al baño? Estoy muy mareada y tengo miedo de caerme…

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga el orinal?

\- No por favor, ya demasiado mal me siento con que tengas que ayudarme a llegar al retrete.

Ivette río levemente

\- ¡Oh Manuela! ¡No seas tonta! No debes avergonzarte por recibir mi ayuda, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga

Dijo Ivette mientras ayudaba a Manuela a levantarse y llegar al retrete con paso lento y vacilante.

\- Hasta aquí está bien Ivette, ya puedo sola

\- ¿Segura? ¿No quieres que te acompañe dentro?

\- No es necesario – dijo una avergonzada Manuela – Si quieres dejo la puerta abierta, pero creo que estaré bien.

Manuela se sentía muy mal por las molestias que le estaba causando a su amiga, pero por lo menos ahora ya podía levantarse de la cama aunque el hacerlo le significara un esfuerzo supremo y la dejara toda temblorosa.

Hoy parecía que por fin habría esperanza de recuperarse después de haber pasado una semana en el infierno, ardiendo en fiebre y con todo el cuerpo dolorido. Tanto había tosido que incluso el respirar era un esfuerzo supremo.

Luego de concluir sus asuntos, abrió la puerta del baño lentamente, pensando en cuanto añoraba una buena ducha.

Al salir del baño una presencia inesperada la dejó paralizada en su lugar

¡No podía ser!

Seguramente estaba alucinando otra vez por la fiebre, pues en lugar de Ivette, frente a ella se encontraba Elizabeth mirándola preocupada.

Un nuevo mareo la invadió mientras sus rodillas se doblaban por la impresión. Antes de desplomarse en el suelo pudo sentir los fuertes brazos de Elizabeth sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo

\- ¡Manuela! – dijo Elizabeth estrechándola - ¡Te tengo! Déjame llevarte a la cama…

Con esfuerzo la ayudó a meterse nuevamente en la cama y acomodó sus almohadas con ternura

La mano de Manuela se elevó en el aire intentando alcanzar el rostro de Elizabeth

\- ¿Eres real? ¿O acaso estoy otra vez alucinando…?

Elizabeth se sentó en la el borde de la cama, tomo su mano y la apoyó en su mejilla luego de besarla suavemente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a la muchacha frente a ella en tal estado de vulnerabilidad e indefensión.

\- Soy yo Manuela. Lamento no haber venido antes, recién hoy me enteré de todo lo que sucedió.

Dijo Elizabeth sin soltar su mano mientras apartaba los cabellos del rostro de la joven y la acariciaba lentamente.

\- No importa – dijo Manuela mirándola con adoración – Estás aquí ahora y eso es todo lo que necesito. Yo… hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte…

Elizabeth inspiró profundamente conteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

\- Y a habrá tiempo para conversar, ahora debes descansar, todavía estás muy débil.

El pánico se apoderó de Manuela

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero dormir! ¡Si me duermo te irás!

Dijo tratando de incorporarse lo que otra vez le provocó un severo ataque de tos.

\- Manuela, tranquilízate. No me iré a ninguna parte

Dijo Elizabeth acariciando de nuevo a Manuela para calmarla.

La joven finalmente se rindió a sus caricias mientras se sentía atrapar otra vez por el cansancio.

\- ¿lo prometes?

Dijo Manuela entre bostezos

\- Lo juro. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes. Ahora descasa por favor

Elizabeth besó con dulzura la frente de Manuela quien cerró los ojos cayendo por fin en un tranquilo sueño.

Elizabeth no se movió un centímetro de su lugar junto Manuela. Observaba la lenta respiración de la joven que dejaba adivinar un apacible sueño. Ahora que por fin volvía a tenerla cerca no podía dejar de tocarla. Acariciaba los cabellos de la joven maravillándose de su suavidad y sin poder apartar los ojos de su increíble belleza.

Un ligero golpeteo la hizo girarse hacia la puerta.

Apoyándose en su bastón se encontraba la superiora mirándola fijamente

\- Señorita von Bernburg – Habló la anciana en voz baja – necesito hablar con usted. Acompáñeme a mi oficina por favor

Dijo mientras salía ya hacia el pasillo sin esperar respuesta y dando por sentado que Elizabeth la seguiría.

Elizabeth se volvió hacia Manuela, reticente a la idea de dejarla, pero sabía que la directora querría aclarar muchas cosas.

La puerta de la oficina de la directora estaba entreabierta, invitándola a entrar.

\- ¿Quería hablar conmigo?

\- Si por favor. Siéntese.

Elizabeth se sentó rígida, mostrando la tensión que le generaba la reunión. La superiora la observó sonriendo levemente, lo que lejos de tranquilizarla, puso más nerviosa aún a Elizabeth.

\- Seguramente mis Evans ya le habrá informado que fui yo quien envió por usted

\- Si lo hizo. Y no puedo dejar de mencionar que realmente me sorprendió saberlo.

\- Lo suponía. Necesitaba hablar con Usted para poder explicarme….

\- No creo que usted me deba ninguna explicación…

\- ¡Oh no lo crea! Le debo más explicaciones de las que supone

La mujer mayor se levantó de su asiento dando la espalda a Elizabeth y mirando por la ventana.

Luego de un instante de silencio en el que pareció ordenar sus pensamientos comenzó a hablar, tan quedamente que Elizabeth necesitó inclinarse en su asiento para lograr escucharla

\- Luego de que se fue, durante muchos día pensé en las últimas palabras que me dijo

\- ¿Las últimas palabras?

La superiora tomo asiento nuevamente mirándola a los ojos

\- Así es. Cuando me dijo que los demás no deben pagar por nuestros errores

\- Lamento mi impertinencia… yo no tenía derecho…

\- No lo lamente. Debo confesarle algo y necesito que no me interrumpa

Elizabeth asintió con un cabeceo, dando a entender que ya no la interrumpiría

Transcurrió un largo momento antes que la superiora se decidiera a volver a hablar

\- Hace muchos años señorita von Bernburg, yo estuve en su posición. Era joven y un poco rebelde, y hacía poco tiempo había comenzado a enseñar en el internado

Elizabeth la miró con escepticismo al escuchar a la superiora definirse a sí misma como "rebelde". La superiora rió ligeramente ante la expresión de Elizabeth

\- Así es. Aunque no lo crea yo también fui una inconformista de las normas. Creía, igual que usted lo cree hoy en día, que los niños necesitaban afecto además de disciplina para poder desarrollarse. Tenía una excelente relación con mis alumnas y muchas de ellas eran muy aficionadas a mí. Yo las amaba como a las hijas que nunca tuve. – un gesto de dolor cubrió el rostro de la mujer – hasta que llegó Anna.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio. Al parecer los recuerdos eran muy dolorosos para la anciana. Elizabeth esperó pacientemente a que se recompusiera y prosiguiera con su relato.

\- Anna entró al Internado con dieciséis años. Era pura vida y energía y en poco tiempo se volvió muy aficionada a mí. Tanto que ya no podía obviar las miradas de evidente adoración que me daba. Pero ese no era un inconveniente, el problema fue que yo… - La mujer se interrumpió como queriendo tomar coraje ante lo que iba a decir – Yo también quedé prendada de ella desde el primer momento que la vi.

Elizabeth se encontraba realmente sorprendida por la confesión de la superiora, quien la miraba como queriendo disculparse por sus sentimientos de antaño.

\- Ese no es el caso entre Manuela y yo…

\- ¡oh querida! No intente engañarme - dijo la superiora con un gesto de desdén – la primera vez que las vi juntas me di cuenta lo que había entre ustedes dos. –

La anciana apartó la vista de Elizabeth durante un instante como tomando coraje para continuar hablando

\- No cometa el mismo error que yo. – dijo suavemente volviéndose hacia Elizabeth con la expresión más sincera que esta nunca le hubiese visto - Al igual que usted pensé que lo mejor para todos era alejarme de Anna, y desde entonces no pasa un solo día que no me haya arrepentido de mi decisión.

\- Usted no entiende… no puedo someter a Manuela al desprecio de quienes no entiendan sus sentimientos.

\- ¡Deje de pensar en los demás! – la interrumpió cortante la superiora - ¡Luche por lo que siente! La vida es demasiado corta y amarga. Si no, le puedo asegurar que se arrepentirá toda la vida. Ahora piense en lo que acabo de decirle y vuelva al lado de esa muchacha que la necesita en este momento.

Elizabeth se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir se volvió de nuevo hacia la anciana.

\- Perdone mi indiscreción, ¿pero puedo preguntarle qué fue de Anna?

La superiora pareció hundirse un poco en su asiento ante la pregunta

\- Se casó con un teniente del Ejército. – Respondió suavemente la anciana - Cuando esperaban su primer hijo él volvió una noche borracho a la casa y la empujó por las escaleras. Ella no sobrevivió. Tenía diecinueve años

Elizabeth miró a la mujer mayor con piedad.

\- Lo siento…

La superiora la despidió con un gesto distraído y comenzó a revolver sus papeles como buscando algo.

Mientras caminaba a la Enfermería donde estaba Manuela, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la superiora.


	6. Chapter 6

Manuela había cambiado. Nadie sabía lo que había sucedido, pero la joven que ahora deambulaba por la escuela como alma en pena era muy distinta a la de hace unas semanas. Y el cambio había sido muy abrupto y por eso llamaba tanto la atención de sus compañeras.

Una semana Manuela era la muchacha más feliz del mundo y a la semana siguiente parecía que otra persona muy distinta a ella habitaba en el que había sido su cuerpo.

Ivette intentó sondearla tratando de averiguar qué había sucedido, pero Manuela se negó a hablar diciendo que todo estaba bien.

Las maestras también habían notado el cambio en la joven, pero, obedeciendo los principios de estricta disciplina impuestos por la Superiora, habían decidido que la joven seguramente solo estaba atravesando una fase, y que pronto se sobrepondría.

La única que realmente comenzó a preocuparse por Manuela fue Mis Evans. Disimuladamente había emprendido la misión de vigilar a la joven tratando de desentrañar la causa de su raro comportamiento. Por un momento reflexionó que también Elizabeth había estado inexplicablemente nostálgica en sus últimas visitas, pero descartó el hecho con un movimiento de cabeza. Seguramente solo era una extraña coincidencia.

Con preocupación pudo observar que durante las comidas Manuela apenas ingería alimentos. Inclusive se había negado a participar de la obra de teatro de fin de año alegando un, a todas luces, ficticio pánico escénico y ya no visitaba a su tía en Berlín.

Ilse intentaba levantarle el ánimo haciéndola participar de sus juegos y travesuras, pero los intentos de sacar a Manuela de su ostracismo solo tenían como resultado breves sonrisas que pronto se desvanecían y eran reemplazadas por un rostro sin expresión alguna.

En cuanto a Ivette, todos sus esfuerzos para levantar el ánimo a Manuela caían en saco roto, aun así, se negaba a apartarse de ella bajo ningún concepto. En muestra de solidaridad, y para disgusto de madame Aubert, había decidido abandonar también los ensayos de la obra para poder acompañar más tiempo a Manuela, aunque ésta trataba de evitarla siempre que podía.

Manuela apreciaba los esfuerzos de Ivette pero prefería atravesar su dolor en soledad.

Quien disfrutaba del nuevo estado de ánimo de Manuela era Alexandra. Lejos de generarle piedad, la manifiesta apatía y falta de ánimo de Manuela solo había servido para que Alexandra recrudeciera sus ofensas y humillaciones sobre la joven.

Al principio la agresión solo había sido verbal, pero últimamente la interacción entre las dos había escalado a nuevos niveles de violencia en los que Alexandra buscaba diferentes maneras de lastimar físicamente a Manuela, ya sea golpeándola disimuladamente al pasar o haciéndole zancadillas para verla caer al piso.

Esa tarde como tantas Manuela se había escabullido de sus amigas ocultándose en la arboleda junto al lago que había sido testigo de su beso con Elizabeth. El lugar era su refugio cuando la melancolía era demasiado para soportarla, así que venía aquí a observar el lago mientras estrujaba entre sus manos la blusa que Elizabeth le había regalado y que siempre ocultaba bajo su delantal.

El invierno se hacía sentir sobre Postdam, el cielo se encontraba encapotado y gris, anunciando una nevada que se negaba a caer. Manuela observaba el lago perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- Hola Manuela… - Alexandra se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa burlona estampada en su rostro – Veo que estás sola ¿hoy no te acompañan tus amigas raras?

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz Alexandra?

Susurró Manuela con indiferencia mientras se levantaba del banco de piedra para volver a la escuela. Una mano que le aferraba el brazo con fuerza la detuvo

\- ¡No te di permiso para irte!

Manuela se quedó inmóvil sin quitarse de encima a Alexandra aunque su apretón en el brazo le estuviera haciendo daño. Seguramente le quedarían marcados los dedos de la rubia, pero en verdad no le importaba.

La falta de reacción de Manuela solo sirvió para frustrar a Alexandra, quien trababa desesperadamente de encontrar en su mente algo que pudiera en verdad molestarla.

De repente lo vio. Oculto en los pliegues del delantal de la joven se veía la blusa que Elizabeth le había regalado. La desgraciada todavía guardaba el presente de su maestra como un botín mal habido. Alexandra no le permitiría conservarlo, así que aprovechó la oportunidad y en un rápido movimiento le quitó la prenda que Manuela guardaba con tanto celo.

Por fin Manuela reaccionó.

\- ¡DEVUÉLVEME ESO!

Dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Alexandra para recuperar la prenda

\- ¿LO QUIERES? ¡PELEA POR ELLA!

Un intenso forcejeo comenzó entre las dos jóvenes quienes se tironeaban de la ropa y los cabellos luchando por la blusa. En medio de la confusión de la pelea se acercaban cada vez más a la orilla del lago. Alexandra se dio cuenta que Manuela estaba de espaldas al lago, así que con una sonrisa maliciosa, en lugar de tirar la blusa hacia su cuerpo la soltó, al tiempo que empujaba a Manuela para que cayera al agua.

\- ¡TRESKOW! ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

La voz de mis Evans la hizo entrar en pánico, así que sin mirar atrás corrió hacia la escuela alejándose del sitio de la pelea.

Manuela se estaba ahogando. El frío del agua combinado con la mala alimentación de las últimas semanas le hacía sentir los miembros pesados y descoordinados. A pesar de sus desesperados esfuerzos por salir a flote no lograba hacerlo y su ropa de invierno, aún más pesada por el agua, la arrastraba hacia el fondo.

Cansada ya de luchar dejó de moverse resignándose a su destino, cuando una mano oportuna la arrastró fuera del agua.

Mis Evans habían visto pelea, la caída de Manuela, y sus vanos esfuerzos por salir del lago helado. Apenas había llegado a tiempo para arrastrar a la joven a la orilla, quien tosía y vomitaba parte del agua que había tragado.

Una gran conmoción se vivía ahora en la escuela. La alumnas habían acudido corriendo a donde ellas estaban cuando escucharon los gritos de mis Evans.

\- ¡Rápido! Ayuden a Manuela a llegar a la escuela. ¡Hay que hacerla entrar en calor! Háganla entrar en la ducha para que se dé un baño caliente

Ivette se quitó su propio abrigo para cubrir a Manuela quien tenía los labios azules y temblaba incontrolablemente, y con ayuda de Mia y Josie medio arrastró a la joven al interior de la escuela.

Mis Evans observaba preocupada como llevaban a Manuela a las duchas. Su falda se había mojado con el agua helada así que primero se cambiaría y luego iría a supervisar como estaba Manuela. Más tarde hablaría con la Directora sobre la terrible actitud de Treskow. La joven no se libraría de esto sin castigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días pasaban monótonos y repetitivos para Elizabeth. Solo las clases en su nueva escuela daban un poco de color a su vida. En todas estas semanas no había podido dejar de pensar en Manuela. Todavía sentía un profundo dolor al recordar su mirada desesperada al decirle adiós.

La joven tercamente había vuelto una vez más la semana siguiente a su desacuerdo y otra vez después, pero Elizabeth se había negado de plano a siquiera abrirle la puerta. La voz de Manuela gritando su nombre y pidiéndole por favor que la dejara pasar le había roto el corazón, pero aun así se negó a contestar, esperando a que la muchacha se cansara y finalmente se fuera de nuevo a casa de su tía. Luego de eso habían pasado dos sábados más en los que Manuela ya no había regresado.

El llanto había sido su única compañía durante muchas noches y en la soledad de su apartamento no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿si acaso su decisión era correcta, entonces por qué razón dolía tanto? El no saber de la vida de Manuela, la sumía en una profunda tristeza, y cada vez que mis Evans o madame Aubert venían a visitarla, rogaba en silencio que en la conversación se deslizara el nombre de la joven.

Durante la semana era duro, pero lo peor habían sido los últimos dos sábados. La usencia de Manuela se había hecho sentir mucho más en esos días y Elizabeth había intentado distraer su mente corrigiendo trabajos de sus alumnas, leyendo o inclusive tejiendo. Las distracciones se le estaban acabando y hoy de nuevo era sábado por la tarde.

Insistentes golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Se preguntó quién sería y por un momento su corazón latió enloquecido por la emoción imaginando que al final Manuela la había desobedecido nuevamente y había venido a visitarla. Esta vez la dejaría pasar. Ya no soportaba no verla. Casi tropezando con sus propios pies por la prisa llego a abrir la puerta con una enorme sonrisa que se congeló en su rostro al ver que no era Manuela si no mis Evans quien llamaba.

\- ¡Katherine! ¡Qué sorpresa! No te esperaba hasta mañana…

\- Lamento venir sin anunciarme, pero debo hablar de algo importante contigo. ¿puedo pasar?

El tono serio de Katherine preocupó a Elizabeth quien rápidamente la invitó a sentarse en la sala de estar.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre las dos, mientras Elizabeth observaba a Katherine quien miraba los libros que había en su pequeña biblioteca sin decidirse a hablar.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber? – Dijo Elizabeth intentando romper el hielo - ¿Un té quizás?

Katherine por fin se volvió hacia Elizabeth

\- No gracias… Creo que lo mejor será que vaya al grano. Se de las visitas de Meinhardis

Elizabeth dio un respingo

\- ¿Visitas? No sé de que hablas. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

\- Obtuve esa información de la propia Meinhardis

Elizabeth se revolvió incómoda en su asiento.

\- ¿Ella te lo dijo? No debes creer en lo que te diga, sabes que tiene una imaginación muy despierta y…

\- ¡Basta Elizabeth! Su tía me confirmó todo acerca de sus visitas y de su trato para que le ayudaras con la tarea de la escuela los sábados.

Elizabeth cerró la boca firmemente. No tenía sentido negarlo más entonces. Finalmente Manuela había hablado metiéndolas otra vez en problemas. Adivinando el camino que había tomado su mente Katherine volvió a hablar.

\- Debes saber que ella no traicionó su secreto. La información la obtuve de ella cuando deliraba por la fiebre.

El corazón de Elizabeth se encogió al escuchar a Katherine

\- ¡¿Deliraba por la fiebre?! ¿pero?… ¡¿qué sucedió?!

\- Treskow y Meinhardis tuvieron una pelea junto al lago. Alexandra la empujó al agua helada. Por suerte yo estaba viendo todo y pude rescatarla antes que se ahogara.

Elizabeth se encogió sobre sí misma con expresión atribulada

\- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo está ella ahora? ¿Ella esta…? – Elizabeth no podía terminar la frase.

\- Ella está viva, pero no está bien. El médico que fue a verla dijo que tiene pulmonía.

Elizabeth se levantó de su asiento y empezó a pasearse por la sala estrujando sus manos con angustia.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! Qué voy a hacer… ¡oh Dios mío! Si algo le sucede a Manuela yo…

\- ¡Elizabeth! – dijo Katherine tomándola por los brazos – Tranquilízate. Vine a llevarte a la escuela para que puedas verla. Busca un abrigo y salgamos de una vez. El coche nos espera afuera.

Katherine ya se dirigía hacia la puerta pero Elizabeth había quedado clavada en su sitio luchando consigo misma.

\- ¡Pero no puedo! No es correcto… ¡no debo verla!

Katherine se volvió hacia ella mirándola severa

\- No es momento de pensar así. Manuela está muy enferma y te necesita. Deja ya de pensar en lo que los demás consideran correcto y por una vez haz algo por esa pobre muchacha y por ti misma.

Las palabras de Katherine fueron como una bofetada para Elizabeth, quien tras un momento más de vacilación finalmente reaccionó y corrió presurosa a buscar su abrigo.

El coche las esperaba afuera y las dos mujeres lo abordaron en silencio. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente por el oeste.

Finalmente Elizabeth habló.

\- Seguramente piensas que he sido una estúpida al seguir en contacto con Manuela.

Katherine suspiró con exasperación

\- ¡Elizabeth!.. Sí, creo que eres una estúpida, pero no por seguir en contacto con Manuela si no por rechazar tus sentimientos.

Elizabeth carraspeó evidentemente incómoda por no poder negar lo que era tan evidente para su amiga

\- Esos sentimientos no son correctos…

\- ¿Por qué las dos son mujeres? Te aseguro que no serán ni las primeras ni las últimas.

Dijo Katherine en tono irónico

\- Ella tiene sólo diecisiete años….

\- Cumplirá dieciocho en un par de semanas, y por si lo olvidas, las mujeres tienen permitido casarse a partir de los dieciséis

\- Podría ser su madre…

Afirmó Elizabeth con terquedad

\- Pero no lo eres. Ella nunca te vio como su madre y seamos sinceras – Dijo Katherine volviéndose hacia ella con una sonrisa sarcástica - Tú tampoco la viste nunca como una hija.

Elizabeth se había quedado sin argumentos, así que prefirió no seguir discutiendo con Katherine

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, mientras Elizabeth intentaba aplacar la inquietud que sentía por el estado de salud de Manuela.

Cuando estaban llegando por fin a la escuela volvió a hablar.

\- No creo que la directora este muy contenta con mi visita

\- ¡Oh! Con respecto a eso creo que las cosas son algo diferentes a lo que imaginas…

\- ¿Algo diferente? – Exclamó Elizabeth con curiosidad - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que fue ella quien me envió a buscarte.

Aseguró Katherine mientras subía las escaleras de la entrada a la escuela seguida de cerca por una sorprendida Elizabeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manuela se encontraba muy quieta en la cama. La fiebre se había ido ya pero le dolía todo el pasar cualquier cosa, inclusive agua por su garganta adolorida era un suplicio. La debilidad la invadía haciendo que cosas tan simples como ir sola al baño resultaran imposibles. Lentamente giró la cabeza y pudo ver a Ivette sentada en una incómoda silla a su lado mientras leía un libro en silencio. Sentía la boca terriblemente seca por lo que intentó pedirle a su amiga que le alcanzara el vaso con agua que estaba sobre la mesa de noche.

\- Ivette… - su voz se escuchaba apenas - puedes alcanzarme…

De repente un nuevo ataque de tos la sorprendió, Ivette rápidamente la ayudó a incorporarse un poco en la cama mientras le acercaba el vaso con agua para calmar su irritada garganta.

\- Tranquila Manuela. Respira despacio de lo contrario la tos se pondrá peor

Decía Ivette mientras masajeaba suavemente su espalda intentando calmarla

\- Lo siento Ivette – Dijo Manuela con voz ronca - ¿Me ayudas a llegar al baño? Estoy muy mareada y tengo miedo de caerme…

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga el orinal?

\- No por favor, ya demasiado mal me siento con que tengas que ayudarme a llegar al retrete.

Ivette río levemente

\- ¡Oh Manuela! ¡No seas tonta! No debes avergonzarte por recibir mi ayuda, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga

Dijo Ivette mientras ayudaba a Manuela a levantarse y llegar al retrete con paso lento y vacilante.

\- Hasta aquí está bien Ivette, ya puedo sola

\- ¿Segura? ¿No quieres que te acompañe dentro?

\- No es necesario – dijo una avergonzada Manuela – Si quieres dejo la puerta abierta, pero creo que estaré bien.

Manuela se sentía muy mal por las molestias que le estaba causando a su amiga, pero por lo menos ahora ya podía levantarse de la cama aunque el hacerlo le significara un esfuerzo supremo y la dejara toda temblorosa.

Hoy parecía que por fin habría esperanza de recuperarse después de haber pasado una semana en el infierno, ardiendo en fiebre y con todo el cuerpo dolorido. Tanto había tosido que incluso el respirar era un esfuerzo supremo.

Luego de concluir sus asuntos, abrió la puerta del baño lentamente, pensando en cuanto añoraba una buena ducha.

Al salir del baño una presencia inesperada la dejó paralizada en su lugar

¡No podía ser!

Seguramente estaba alucinando otra vez por la fiebre, pues en lugar de Ivette, frente a ella se encontraba Elizabeth mirándola preocupada.

Un nuevo mareo la invadió mientras sus rodillas se doblaban por la impresión. Antes de desplomarse en el suelo pudo sentir los fuertes brazos de Elizabeth sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo

\- ¡Manuela! – dijo Elizabeth estrechándola - ¡Te tengo! Déjame llevarte a la cama…

Con esfuerzo la ayudó a meterse nuevamente en la cama y acomodó sus almohadas con ternura

La mano de Manuela se elevó en el aire intentando alcanzar el rostro de Elizabeth

\- ¿Eres real? ¿O acaso estoy otra vez alucinando…?

Elizabeth se sentó en la el borde de la cama, tomo su mano y la apoyó en su mejilla luego de besarla suavemente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a la muchacha frente a ella en tal estado de vulnerabilidad e indefensión.

\- Soy yo Manuela. Lamento no haber venido antes, recién hoy me enteré de todo lo que sucedió.

Dijo Elizabeth sin soltar su mano mientras apartaba los cabellos del rostro de la joven y la acariciaba lentamente.

\- No importa – dijo Manuela mirándola con adoración – Estás aquí ahora y eso es todo lo que necesito. Yo… hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte…

Elizabeth inspiró profundamente conteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

\- Y a habrá tiempo para conversar, ahora debes descansar, todavía estás muy débil.

El pánico se apoderó de Manuela

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero dormir! ¡Si me duermo te irás!

Dijo tratando de incorporarse lo que otra vez le provocó un severo ataque de tos.

\- Manuela, tranquilízate. No me iré a ninguna parte

Dijo Elizabeth acariciando de nuevo a Manuela para calmarla.

La joven finalmente se rindió a sus caricias mientras se sentía atrapar otra vez por el cansancio.

\- ¿lo prometes?

Dijo Manuela entre bostezos

\- Lo juro. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes. Ahora descasa por favor

Elizabeth besó con dulzura la frente de Manuela quien cerró los ojos cayendo por fin en un tranquilo sueño.

Elizabeth no se movió un centímetro de su lugar junto Manuela. Observaba la lenta respiración de la joven que dejaba adivinar un apacible sueño. Ahora que por fin volvía a tenerla cerca no podía dejar de tocarla. Acariciaba los cabellos de la joven maravillándose de su suavidad y sin poder apartar los ojos de su increíble belleza.

Un ligero golpeteo la hizo girarse hacia la puerta.

Apoyándose en su bastón se encontraba la superiora mirándola fijamente

\- Señorita von Bernburg – Habló la anciana en voz baja – necesito hablar con usted. Acompáñeme a mi oficina por favor

Dijo mientras salía ya hacia el pasillo sin esperar respuesta y dando por sentado que Elizabeth la seguiría.

Elizabeth se volvió hacia Manuela, reticente a la idea de dejarla, pero sabía que la directora querría aclarar muchas cosas.

La puerta de la oficina de la directora estaba entreabierta, invitándola a entrar.

\- ¿Quería hablar conmigo?

\- Si por favor. Siéntese.

Elizabeth se sentó rígida, mostrando la tensión que le generaba la reunión. La superiora la observó sonriendo levemente, lo que lejos de tranquilizarla, puso más nerviosa aún a Elizabeth.

\- Seguramente mis Evans ya le habrá informado que fui yo quien envió por usted

\- Si lo hizo. Y no puedo dejar de mencionar que realmente me sorprendió saberlo.

\- Lo suponía. Necesitaba hablar con Usted para poder explicarme….

\- No creo que usted me deba ninguna explicación…

\- ¡Oh no lo crea! Le debo más explicaciones de las que supone

La mujer mayor se levantó de su asiento dando la espalda a Elizabeth y mirando por la ventana.

Luego de un instante de silencio en el que pareció ordenar sus pensamientos comenzó a hablar, tan quedamente que Elizabeth necesitó inclinarse en su asiento para lograr escucharla

\- Luego de que se fue, durante muchos día pensé en las últimas palabras que me dijo

\- ¿Las últimas palabras?

La superiora tomo asiento nuevamente mirándola a los ojos

\- Así es. Cuando me dijo que los demás no deben pagar por nuestros errores

\- Lamento mi impertinencia… yo no tenía derecho…

\- No lo lamente. Debo confesarle algo y necesito que no me interrumpa

Elizabeth asintió con un cabeceo, dando a entender que ya no la interrumpiría

Transcurrió un largo momento antes que la superiora se decidiera a volver a hablar

\- Hace muchos años señorita von Bernburg, yo estuve en su posición. Era joven y un poco rebelde, y hacía poco tiempo había comenzado a enseñar en el internado

Elizabeth la miró con escepticismo al escuchar a la superiora definirse a sí misma como "rebelde". La superiora rió ligeramente ante la expresión de Elizabeth

\- Así es. Aunque no lo crea yo también fui una inconformista de las normas. Creía, igual que usted lo cree hoy en día, que los niños necesitaban afecto además de disciplina para poder desarrollarse. Tenía una excelente relación con mis alumnas y muchas de ellas eran muy aficionadas a mí. Yo las amaba como a las hijas que nunca tuve. – un gesto de dolor cubrió el rostro de la mujer – hasta que llegó Anna.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio. Al parecer los recuerdos eran muy dolorosos para la anciana. Elizabeth esperó pacientemente a que se recompusiera y prosiguiera con su relato.

\- Anna entró al Internado con dieciséis años. Era pura vida y energía y en poco tiempo se volvió muy aficionada a mí. Tanto que ya no podía obviar las miradas de evidente adoración que me daba. Pero ese no era un inconveniente, el problema fue que yo… - La mujer se interrumpió como queriendo tomar coraje ante lo que iba a decir – Yo también quedé prendada de ella desde el primer momento que la vi.

Elizabeth se encontraba realmente sorprendida por la confesión de la superiora, quien la miraba como queriendo disculparse por sus sentimientos de antaño.

\- Ese no es el caso entre Manuela y yo…

\- ¡oh querida! No intente engañarme - dijo la superiora con un gesto de desdén – la primera vez que las vi juntas me di cuenta lo que había entre ustedes dos. –

La anciana apartó la vista de Elizabeth durante un instante como tomando coraje para continuar hablando

\- No cometa el mismo error que yo. – dijo suavemente volviéndose hacia Elizabeth con la expresión más sincera que esta nunca le hubiese visto - Al igual que usted pensé que lo mejor para todos era alejarme de Anna, y desde entonces no pasa un solo día que no me haya arrepentido de mi decisión.

\- Usted no entiende… no puedo someter a Manuela al desprecio de quienes no entiendan sus sentimientos.

\- ¡Deje de pensar en los demás! – la interrumpió cortante la superiora - ¡Luche por lo que siente! La vida es demasiado corta y amarga. Si no, le puedo asegurar que se arrepentirá toda la vida. Ahora piense en lo que acabo de decirle y vuelva al lado de esa muchacha que la necesita en este momento.

Elizabeth se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir se volvió de nuevo hacia la anciana.

\- Perdone mi indiscreción, ¿pero puedo preguntarle qué fue de Anna?

La superiora pareció hundirse un poco en su asiento ante la pregunta

\- Se casó con un teniente del Ejército. – Respondió suavemente la anciana - Cuando esperaban su primer hijo él volvió una noche borracho a la casa y la empujó por las escaleras. Ella no sobrevivió. Tenía diecinueve años

Elizabeth miró a la mujer mayor con piedad.

\- Lo siento…

La superiora la despidió con un gesto distraído y comenzó a revolver sus papeles como buscando algo.

Mientras caminaba a la Enfermería donde estaba Manuela, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la superiora.


End file.
